Cosas de la vida :
by Tenshi-san-hyuga
Summary: La pareja principal es el Nejiten, incluye otras como naruhina, sasusaku etc...
1. Chapter 1 Los chicos y las chicas

Pareja principal.- nejiten

Parejas secundarias.- shikaino, naruhina, gamaztu, sasusaku es todo^^

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen para nada O:, espero que lo disfruten y dejen comentarios ;D

Cap1.-Los chicos y las chicas

Una joven de cabello castaño amarrado en dos simpáticos chonguitos, ojos color chocolate de tez morena corría por los pasillos de su instituto por llegar a su salón, se le había hecho tarde, pero no era su culpa, era culpa del despertador que no sonó, culpa del bus que tardo horas en pasar y culpa del conserje que la retuvo 5 minutos en la entrada, si no hubiera sido culpa de todas esas cosas, ella ahorita estaría sentada en su banca atendiendo al maestro

-LLEGUE!-grito al llegar a su salón-lo siento mucho kakashi-sensei pero se me hiso muy tarde – kakashi-sensei, su maestro de matemáticas, era un hombre alto de tez blanca con un cabello plata, el era muy apuesto

-está bien señorita Amma, solo por sus buenas notas la dejare entrar, pero que sea la última vez-

-arigato sensei, le prometo que no volverá a pasar-

-muy bien tome asiento-

La joven se sentó junto a su mejor amiga, Hinata, ella era una chica de cabello largo y azul, con unos ojos perlados y una hermosa piel blanca. La clase transcurrió normal hasta llegar a la hora del descanso, Tenten la chica de los chonguitos salió junto a Hinata al jardín de la escuela, donde se sentaron en una banca frete a las canchas

-Y porque llegaste tarde Tenten-san?-

-culpa de mi despertador, del bus y del conserje-

-no debes culpar a otras cosas por tu retraso-

-tienes razón Hinata, hash he tenido una semana difícil-

-HINATA! TENTEN!-dijo desde lejos una joven de pelo rubio, unos bellos ojos azules y una piel blanca de nombre Ino, quien venía acompañada de otra joven de cabello rosa, ojos color verde esmeralda y de tez blanca

-hola chicas-contesto alegre Tenten

-hai-fue todo lo que Hinata dijo

-y que hacen aquí. Ah?, enfrente justamente de las cachas del futbol-dijo la pelirrosa de nombre sakura

-porque lo dices?,- pregunto Hinata

-no te hagas la inocente, porque aquí están todos los chicos practicando fut- termino de decir Ino

-ah?- Tenten volteo a ver a las canchas y pudo ver que así como sus amigas habían dicho, todos los chavos jugaban futbol -no me había dado cuenta-

-ja^^ claro, miren a mi Sasuke como juega, no es genial . -

-si claro frentona, como si fuera tuyo –

-no hables cerda, que tú y tu problemático que mira las nubes no van muy lejos que digamos-

-ah-dijo Ino sonrojándose-para que lo sepas Shikamaru y yo por lo menos nos hablamos más de lo que tú y Sasuke –

-chicas, chicas mejor no pelen-dijo Hinata tratando de tranquilizarlas

-y tu Hinata, como vas con Naruto?- este comentario por parte de la rubia hiso que inmediatamente Hinata se sonrojara, acto que hiso que las chicas comenzaran a reír

Mientras tanto del otro lado de la cacha los chicos tomaban un descanso

-ya viste Sasuke, sakura vino otra vez a verte-dijo Naruto, un chavo de ojos azules, cabello rubio y tez blanca

-hmn, no es de gran importancia-

-como que no?, sakura se muere por ti-

-y?, a mi no me importa ese tipo de cosas-

-vamos Sasuke se que a ti también te gusta-

-no digas estupideces-dijo por ultimo Sasuke, Sasuke un chavo de pelo negro y ojos oscuros de tez muy blanca

-chicos que ya se cansaron-pregunto un muchacho de pelo rojo ojos color azul marino y de tez blanca

-no Gaara todavía podemos-le contesto el rubio

-yo no, tengo clases así que me voy-comento otro de los jóvenes reunidos

-vamos Neji, no seas aguafiestas como Sasuke-

-oye¬¬ yo no soy ningún aguafiestas-

-lo siento chicos pero de verdad tengo clases- les respondió Neji. Este era un chico serio y algo cortante, tenía unos ojos profundos aperlados, un cabello largo café y una hermosa piel blanca como la nieve

-bueno entonces nos vemos al rato-le dijo Gaara

-ok, adiós-y dicho esto Neji se alejo

-oye Gaara que vas a hacer para tu cumpleaños?- pregunto emocionado el rubio

-yo, nada…-

-nada, eso es muy raro de ti-dijo Sasuke

-nada más que una gran fiesta, invitare a todo el mundo-

-eso es Gaara!-dijo brincando Naruto

-bueno Naruto tú tienes que hacerme un favor-

-si dime que es Gaara?-

-bueno tú te llevas con Tenten, y quiero invitarla a ella y a todas sus amigas pero no la conozco también como tú, así que cuando le de las invitaciones, tu vendrás con migo-

-claro, con tal de que invites a…-

-a quien a-pregunto Sasuke

-a nadie-

-a si a nadie de pelo largo y azul-

-qué? Claro que no, nada que ver-

-entonces a quien a Tenten, a sakura a Ino?

-etto… ya cállate Sasuke-

-bueno bueno, chicos cálmense, yo me voy tengo que ir a ver a matzuri –

-ja si a tu novia matzuri-se burlo Sasuke

- por lo menos yo tengo una, sería bueno que ustedes dos se consiguieran una también-

-ja^^ eso en tu fiesta Gaara, nos hemos al rato- y con esto el rubio salió corriendo a sus clases


	2. Chapter 2 Nuestro primer encuentro

Gracias a todos los que dejaron coments, y los que no xD, pero que leen la historia ;D, espero que el segundo cap sea de su agrado y bueno... los personages de Naruto no me pertenecen u.u que mal.. hahaha disfruten

Cap. 2.- nuestro primer encuentro

-bueno chicas, me tengo que ir, tengo clase de español con Kurenai y no quiero llegar tarde-menciono Tenten

-nos vemos al rato- se despidieron las demás, mientras Tenten corría hacia su salón al llegar vio a su simpático amigo rubio en la puerta

-NARUTO!-dijo saltando en sus brazos

-hola Tenten, a ti te estaba esperando-

-a mi?, pero para qué?-

-mira-dijo mostrándole un pedazo de papel

-Naruto, crees que podamos?-

-claro que si, tu y yo guitarra, tu cantando, Hinata en el bajo y Sasuke en la batería, yo creo que si-

-hash… no se…-entraron en el salón y se pararon enfrente de sus bancas a discutirlo

-es que, Sasuke ya sabes cómo es-

-no te preocupes lo convenceremos, por Hinata no creo que haya problema o sí?-

-no por ella no, por ti menos y por mi ninguno, solo es Sasuke-

-ja, se meterán a ese concurso?-pregunto una voz a espaldas de naruto

-si Rin nos meteremos-contesto Tenten molesta, esa rin no le caía nada bien, ella era alta de pelo rojo y de tez blanca

-ja pues rómpanse una pierna-

-mejor yo te rompo las dos-le contesto de nuevo Tenten

-Tenten cálmate-le dijo naruto

-s i Tenten cálmate- se burlo rin

-muérete estúpida-

-estúpida yo?, eres una odiosa- dicho esto la empujo haciendo que Tenten callera sentada, pero no callo sentada en cualquier sitio, callo sentada nada más y nada menos que en las piernas de cierta persona

-ah?- al voltear su cara hacia la derecha pudo ver unos ojos plateados mirándola con cara de "que paso aquí"-etto-luego se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado

-Tenten- naruto se acerco a ayudarla a pararse

-etto, gomen gomen Neji-san- dijo nerviosamente Tenten, nunca había hablado con Neji, pero jamás se imagino que así tendría que ser la primera vez

-etto, Neji perdón- dijo naruto

-no se preocupen, no fue su culpa- dijo de una manera tan fría que Tenten se sorprendió, le habían dicho que era algo frio, pero no tanto

-ah, ok- dijo Tenten y se fue a sentar a su silla

La maestra entro y dio sus típicas clases, naruto y Tenten habían quedado en que hoy en la tarde irían, ellos e Hinata a casa de Sasuke a practicar y ahí le dirían a Sasuke la noticia.

-bueno ya nos vamos- se empezaron a despedir Tenten e Hinata

-pero a donde van-pregunto Ino-

-si díganos- menciono matzuri, matzuri era novia de Gaara era una joven e pelo castaño corto y unos ojos cafés de tez morena

-vamos a ensayar con la banda-dijo Hinata

-ósea que va ir Sasuke!yo las acompaño- dijo emocionada Sakura

-etto…-

-en ese caso yo también voy- dijo Matzuri

-a dónde vas?-pregunto Gaara que venía acercándose junto con shikamaru

- vamos a ver qué ensayen –

-vienes Shikamaru?-pregunto ilusionada Ino

-hash no se es demasiado problemático-

-no seas aguado-le dijo la pelirrosa

-vamos-dijo Ino agarrándose de su brazo de Shikamaru, lo que hiso que este se sonrojara

- bueno supongo que esta bien, Neji vienes?-

-no creo que…-

-vamos Neji no seas mas aguado que Shikamaru- menciono matzuri

-bueno, un rato no?-

-bueno vamos-dijo sakura gritando con emoción

-etto, se supone que era un ensayo privado-pensó Tenten-Sasuke va a matarme

Al llegar a la casa tocaron la puerta, Sasuke se levanto esperando que al abrir la puerta, solo vería a Tenten y a Hinata, pero al abrirla

-que hace media escuela aquí-

-no dramatices Sasuke, solo son nuestros amigos y querían vernos ensayar- dijo Tenten

-pero…-

-hola Sasuke –dijo la mayoría, y empezaron a entrar a su casa mientras Sasuke solo los miraba con reprobación

-je… =s- la castaña trato de calmarlo

-Tenten podemos hablar- dijo Sasuke jalándola hacia la cocina donde no había nadie

-y que paso?-

-porque dejaste que todo el proletariado viniera!-

-intente pararlos pero no pude-

-como que no pudiste?-

-intenta detener a sakura e Ino juntas . es como la misión imposible

-pero no se supone que solo ensayaríamos-

-si pero…-

Pero nada! Diles a todo que se vayan-dijo poniéndose más duro, y acercándose más a ella, dejándola entre la pared y ella

-Sasuke no te acerques tanto, las personas lo mal interpretarían –

-etto... Perdón-dijo Sasuke alejándose, el ya se había acostumbrado a tratarla así, se le pegaba cuanto él quería ya que ella era como una hermana para él, aunque él nunca se lo dijera

-bueno de verdad ciento haber traído a todas estas personas, pero son sakura, Ino, Gaara , Neji, y shikamaru son los amigos…-

-está bien, pero que sea la última vez-

-está bien, y Naruto e Hinata ¿?

-están en la sala, vamos con ellos-

-Proximo cap: "El hermano de sasuke y el inicio de un concurso"-


	3. Chapter 3 El hermano de Sasuke y el

Hola

Aquí les traigo el tercer capitulo, esta un poquitín corto, pero hoy no tuve mucho tiempo, pero la próxima vez que suba, les prometo 2 capitulos ;D Hehehe bueno gracias por todos sus comentarios se los agradesco de todo corazón, espero que signa apoyándome con la historia, en este cap tal vez les sorprenda el final, pero déjenme recordarles que es un Nejiten , como sea, gracias pro todos y … disfruten

Por cierto, los personajes de Naurto NO ME PRETENCECEN

Cap.- 3 El hermano de Sasuke y el inicio de un concurso

Luego de que la banda se reuniera en un solo lugar y pusieran todos los instrumentos, empezaron a tocar una canción

-uno dos tres, uno dos tres cuatro!-dijo eufóricamente Tenten

Empezaron tocando una canción lenta

So-called Mr Rock & Roll,

Is dancing on his own again,

Talking on his phone again,

To someone who tells him that his balance is low.

He's got nowhere to go, he's on his own again.

Rock Chick of the century,

Is acting like she used to be,

Dancing like there's no-one there.

Before she never seemed to care,

Now she wouldn't dare.

It's so Rock & Roll to be alone.

And they'll meet one day far away,

And say, 'I wish I was something more.'

And they'll meet one day far away,

And say, 'I wish I knew you, I wish I knew you before.'

Mrs Black & White she's never seen a shade of grey,

Always something on her mind,

Every single day.

But now she's lost her way,

And where does she go from here?

Mr. Multicultural sees all that one can see,

He's living proof of someone very different to me.

But now he wants to be free,

Free so he can see.

And they'll meet one day far away,

And say, 'I wish I was something more.'

And they'll meet one day far away,

And say, 'I wish I knew you, I wish I knew you before.'

He'll say, 'I wish I knew you

I wish I met you when time was still on my side.'

She'll say, 'I wish I knew you

I wish I loved you before I was his bride.'

And so they must depart,

Two many more broken hearts.

But I've seen that all before,

In T.V, books, and film and more.

And there's a happy ending,

Every single day.

And they'll meet one day far away,

And say, 'I wish I was something more.'

And they'll meet one day far away

And say, 'I wish I knew you, I wish I knew you before

Al terminar todos los presentes comenzaron a aplaudir

-muy bien chicos-dijo Ino con emoción

-de verdad que tocan mejor de lo que creí-dijo Gaara

-bueno, chicos hay algo que queremos que nos ayuden a hacer-dijo el rubio-miren hay este concurso en la escuela y queremos entrar, el ganador se llevara 5000 dólares, los cuales nos vendrían bien, y tocara en el festival de la escuela-

-y? Ayudarlos en qué?-comento Ino

-en convencer a Sasuke que entremos-dijo cortante Hinata

-exacto-menciono la castaña

-que? Concurso?, pero si no estamos listos- dijo Sasuke

-si lo estamos amigo, solo hay que practicar-

-Naruto tiene razón Sasuke, podemos hacerlo- dijo apoyando al rubio la peli azul

-vamos Sasuke!-empezaron a gritar todos sus amigos

-bueno…tal vez si ensayamos-

-eso es Sasuke!-grito Tenten tirándose a sus brazos y abrazándolo, lo cual hiso que cierta pelirrosa se pusiera algo celosa

-bueno ahorita solo hay que buscar una canción-dijo feliz el rubio

-tiene que ser algo que le guste a todo el mundo…- empezó diciendo shikamaru

-algo lógico, que no diga muchas babosadas-comento Neji

-algo que la gente recuerde-dijo Ino

-algo muy lindo-menciono sakura

-algo que haga sentir bien y con energía a las personas-ese comentario fue de Gaara

-sí, algo diferente- dijo matzuri

-si, bueno intentare escribir algo hoy en la noche-dijo Hinata ya que ella se encargaba de la mayoría de las canciones que tocaban

-bueno iré a tu casa para ver si te puedo ayudar-dijo la castaña

-bueno la fiesta aquí termino, en unos minutos llegara mi hermanó y me matara si los encuentra aquí-dijo Sasuke

-bueno nos vamos, me acompañas shika?-pregunto Ino

-si claro-dijo shikamaru poniéndose de pie, se despidieron de todos y se fueron

-bueno yo también me voy-dijo matzuri

-yo te acompaño-le dijo Gaara y al igual que los dos anteriores se fueron

-bueno yo igual-dijo por ultimo Neji-vienes Hinata?

-eh… al rato voy-

-bueno adiós-dijo y se fue

-yo también debería irme-dijo la pelirrosa

-oye Sasuke por que no acompañas a sakura a su casa, es muy tarde para que ande sola-dijo Tenten

-yo?, pero mi hermano vuelvo pronto-

-deja que venga, además quiero saludarlo, yo le explico ahora ve-dijo empujándolo

-bueno…está bien- y así Sasuke fue a acompañar a Sakura

-muy buena esa Tenten-dijo el rubio riendo

-bueno chicos, creo que ahora si me voy-dijo Hinata terminando de guardar su bajo

-yo te acompaño, aparte mi casa que da por ahí-menciono el rubio

-bueno, yo esperare a Itachi y luego me voy-

-sola Tenten?-

-si Tenten, es muy peligroso, si quieres Naruto y yo te esperamos-

-no, está bien, le diré a Itachi que me lleve-

-mm, de acuerdo te cuidado-dijo naruto dándole un beso en la mejilla

-adiós chicos-

Tente Se quedo en la parte de afuera de la casa esperando la llegada de Itachi, luego un coche negro se acerco y de el bajo un joven de pelo negro amarrado en una cola baja, una piel banca y unos ojos de un color muy oscuro

-que hace una jovencita a estas horas tan sola- menciono aquel sujeto

-Itachi hola^^- dijo la castaña mientras lo abrazaba

-enserio, porque estás aquí?. Qué hay de mi hermano?-

-fue a acompañar una amiga a su casa ay yo me quede, quería…quería verte-dijo sonrojándose un poco

-que linda-dijo sosteniendo con una mano su barbilla haciendo que Tenten se sonrojara aun mas

-Itachi…- la verdad es que ambos sentían algo por el otro, cada vez que se veían sentían mariposas en el estomago, se sonrojaban y no se podían dejar de ver

-eres muy buena al quedarte a esperarme- dijo acercándose más a ella, el ya estaba arto de ocultar lo que sentía, así que poso sus labios encima de los de la castaña, esta se paralizo por un segundo y luego le correspondió, haciendo el beso tierno y suave, el paso su mano libre por su cintura mientras esta lo sujetaba por los hombros


	4. Chapter 4 El padre de Neji

Hola de nuevo :D

Bueno, primero que nada muchiimas gracias por todo su apoyo, espero que les guste los siguientes capítulos que suba ^^, bueno les dejo disfruten y comenten :D

NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE

Cap.-4 El padre de Neji

Neji llego a su casa y entro a su habitación, se puso a hacer sus deberes cuando su tío entro por la puerta

-donde está Hinata?-

-debe estar regresando-

-y porque no la esperaste, sabes que le puede pasar algo-

-si lo sé, pero también sé que ella puede protegerse sola, y que no le gusta que la trate como si fuera su guardaespaldas-

-tienes que protegerla-

-esa no es mi obligación!-

-esa no es tu decisión!, ella es mi hija y yo soy uno de los hombres más importantes de toda Japón , su hija necesita protección y quien mejor que su primo-

-la protejo cuando se que está en peligro, ella no es ningún bebe para que la estés acosando de esa manera!- entonces Neji sintió como su tío le daba una fuerte bofetada

-tú no me hablas así!, por actitudes así tu padre murió-

-NO HABELS DE MI PADRE!- dijo Neji enfureciéndose y sujetando a su tío por el cuello de la camisa y estampándolo contra la pared-no vuelvas a hablar de mi padre nunca!

-que vas a ser Neji me piensas lastimar, tu padre era un pobre diablo, tal como tú lo eres-

-deja de hablar de el, el sacrifico su vida para salvar la tuya, no tienes vergüenza-

- cállate Neji-dijo soltándose de él-debería echarte de esta casa-

-hazlo, puedo mantenerme solo-

-escúchame bien Neji, si te mantengo aquí, es solo porque tu tía y tus primas me lo han pedido-

Neji tenía tantos argumentos contra lo que su tío le decía pero prefirió callarse y no decir nada, su tío sonrió triunfante y se fue, apenas su tío salió Neji aporreo su mano contra la mesa, estaba harto de el

El padre de Neji había sido el socio de su tío, los dos manejaban una de las más grandes empresas de todo Japón, pero su tío se metió en problemas con la banda akatsuki, que eran unos maleantes, intentaron asesinar a su tío pero el padre de Neji se puso en su lugar y resulto el asesinado, con esto los Akatsuki pensaron que todo estaba saldado y desde ese día Neji a odiado a su familia y sobre todo a su tío

Nunca ha tenido una relación verdadera, aparte de Sasuke, naruto, Gaara y shikamaru que eran sus amigos desde la infancia y que lo habían ayudado cuando había tenido problemas con su tío, con sus primas no se llevaba del todo mal, con hanabi solía jugar muy pocas veces con ella pero las suficientes para que hanabi estuviera tranquila, con Hinata llevaba una pequeña amistad que empezaba a florecer

Con las demás chicas del grupo no se lleva tan bien

Ino.- hablaban muy pocas veces y casi de cosas que no importaban

Sakura.- ellos hablaban un poco más y también se consideraba pequeños amigo

Tenten.- con ella nunca había hablado hasta ese día que ella había caído en sus piernas, el siempre pensó que ella era algo infantil y que por eso se llevaba muy bien con naruto

-Neji-san-entro preocupada – mi padre me ha dicho que se han peleado, ha sido mi culpa verdad?-

-no Hinata, no es tu culpa, el empezó a hablar de mi padre y yo… no pude contenerme-

-tranquilo Neji, sabes que me puedes decir cualquier cosa-

-si Hinata muchas gracias pero ahora necesito descansar-

-buenas noches Neji-

-buenas noches…-


	5. Chapter 5 Mi reputacion Me voy

Y como lo prometido es deuda aquí les traigo dos caps ;D

Espero los disfruten, y me dejen mas comentarios muajajaja, gracias de nueva cuenta por todo su apoyo, eso me da mas ganas de seguir escribiendo ^^, bueno les dejo leer, comenten, disfrútenlo, diviértanse ^^

NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE

Cap. 5.- mi reputación/me voy

A la mañana siguiente Tenten despertó contenta, Itachi se le había declarado y le había pedido que sea su novia, ella había dicho que si, pero habían quedado de acuerdo en que todavía no dirían nada, se puso su uniforme, se soltó el cabello y se puso dos pasadores del lado derecho, bajo las escaleras y se dirigió a su escuela, al llegar se encontró con sakura quien tenía el cabello amarrado en dos colas bajas

-Tenten te amo!-

-sa…Sakura pero que estás diciendo?-

-gracias gracias gracias!-

-muy bien, no estoy entendiendo nada, nada de lo que dices-

-ayer, cuando le dijiste a Sasuke que me acompañara a mi casa fue tan hermoso-

-paso algo!-

-más o menos-

-cuéntame saku, cuéntame-

-muy bien – se acercaron a una banca y se sentaron, entonces Sakura le empezó a contra lo que había pasado

/flash back/

Sakura y Sasuke caminaban por las calles en dirección a la casa de la primera

-Sasuke?-

-hmn.-

-entre tú y Tenten hay algo?-

-qué, pero que estás diciendo-

-bueno es que hoy… los vi muy juntitos-

-sakura, sakura, Tenten es como una hermana pequeña para mí-

-enserio?-

-claro que si, aparte si…si ella y yo tuviéramos algo que ver te, t molestaría- dijo tratando de sacarle algo a sakura, ya que todos le decían que ella se moría por él, pero él quería sabe si era verdad, ya que empezaba a sentir algo por ella

-bueno yo… Sasuke creo que tú sabes lo que siento por ti, creo que media escuela lo sabe-

-…-

-y si me molestaría que ustedes tuvieran algo-bajaba la mirada lentamente

- peor no tenemos nada, porque sabes… a mí me gusta alguien-

-a si… que bueno-

-no quieres sabes quién es, ella es muy bonita, linda, simpática, inteligente-

-Sasuke! No quiero que me digas-dijo alzando la mirada y llorando- yo te amo Sasuke y tú lo sabes y también sabes que me duele que me digas esto, que me digas que otra es la que tiene tu corazón cuando yo…cuando yo muero por el-

- Sakura… el nombre de esa chica es…-

-no me importa, porque te empeñas es hacerme su…- no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Sasuke se inclino y la beso, abrazándola, sakura no lo podía creer, Sasuke su amor platónico la besaba

-Sasuke…- dijo a separándose de el

- esa persona eres tu Sakura, mira a mi me cuesta expresar mis sentimientos, pero creo que empiezo a sentir algo por ti, después de todo…-

-Sasuke… arigato-

-bueno vamos a tu casa-

-si-dijo agarrándolo del brazo y empezaron nuevamente a caminar a su casa

/fin del flash back/

-No puede ser sakura, felicidades!-

-ja, todo te lo debo ati Tenten!-dijo abrazando a su amiga

-de nada, de nada, oye de verdad pensaste que entre Sasuke y yo había algo?-

-si… pero lo siento…-

-ja^^ no hay problema, mira hay viene Hinata –

Hinata llegaba con una cola alta y paresia muy alegre

-hola Hinata- dijo la pelirrosa

-hola chicas-

-y…como te fue con Naruto?-

-etto…, nada especial, caminábamos y un coche paso y nos mojo, y me dio su chaqueta para que no me enfermara-

-que lindo .-

-bueno, todo es gracias a mi parece-dijo la castaña

-Chicas!-grito desde lejos una rubia que venía con el pelo suelto

-no me digas que a ti también te fue bien con shikamaru porque serian demasía… Ino, que te pasa-pregunto sakura al ver los ojos rojos de Ino

-es que ayer…-

-tranquila, dinos que paso-le dijo Tenten

/flash back/

Ino y shikamaru caminaba en silencio

-Shika, que te pasa?-

-me pasa de qué?-

-estas muy callado-

-no es nada-.

-vamos Shikamaru, somos amigos desde la infancia, no me puedes ocultar nada-

-bueno Ino, no quería ocultarlo pero…acaba yo me voy-

-te…te vas?-dijo deteniéndose

-si, mira yo no estoy muy bien con ms calificaciones y estoy confundido por un asunto y necesito irme para aclarar mi mente-

-pero… no te puedes ir, he vivido toda mi vida contigo, no me vas a dejar… o sí?-

-lo siento Ino pero debo hacerlo-

-cualquier problema que tengas lo podemos resolver entre los dos-

-no Ino esta vez no!-

-Shika…-

-Ino ya te dije que no, no necesito que me pongas más problemas-

-yo no trato de ponerte más problemas trato de ayudar!-

-eres tan problemática, eres la mujer más problemática del mundo!, porque no me dejas en paz!-

-si eso quieres-dijo bajando la mirada-eso tendrás- y sin mas salió corriendo de hay mientras las lagrimas caían de su rostro

-INO!-

/fin del flash back/

-ESE MALDITO SHIKAMARU AHORITA VA A VER- empezó a gritar Sakura

-no hay caso, el se va…- y así entro triste Ino al salón

-pobre Ino…-pensó Hinata

-bueno chicas me gustaría quedarme con ustedes, pero tengo clases-dijo la pelirrosa-cuiden de Ino y luego me cuentan-

Sakura se dirigió a su salón de física, en el camino se encontró con Sasuke quien estaba hablando con todos sus amigos

-Sasuke, podemos hablar?-

-ah…claro-

Los dos se alejaron un poco de los chicos, quienes cuchicheaban cosas y reían

-que paso Sakura?-

-bueno sobre lo de ayer yo quería-

-Sakura, lo que paso ayer, es mejor no comentarlo-

-pero, porque?-

-es complicado-

-no Sasuke no lo es, solo dime el porqué no quieres que nadie se entere, que te avergüenzas de mi?-

-no es eso, si no que…tengo un reputación que cuidar-

-así que de eso se trata-

-si de eso…gracias por entender..- Sasuke no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Sakura le planto una bofetada en la cara-

-te importa más una estúpida reputación que yo?-

-sa…Sakura-

-entonces no me mereces en lo más mínimo- y dicho esto Sakura salió corriendo de ahí

-sakura…-

Mientras tanto Sakura caminaba molesta por los pasillos

-maldito Sasuke, le importa más su estúpida reputación, no puedo creer que de verdad piense así, y que yo… yo no le importe-pensaba

Mientras todo eso pasaba, Ino estaba sentada en una banca, lejos de todos durante el receso

-shikamaru…- suspiro

-Ino?-

-ah?-se dio la vuelta y pudo ver a su moreno favorito ahí parado-Shikamaru… que quieres?-

-bueno yo, solo quería decirte que siento mucho lo que paso ayer, me altere y pues-

-no hay problema, todo está perdonado-dijo fríamente Ino

-Ino, yo me voy a ir, lo siento pero no hay nada que me detenga de hacerlo-

Esas palabras atravesaban el corazón de Ino, ella lo amaba pero ahora lo perdería por su estúpido temor de decírselo

-bueno entonces que te vaya bien-

-es todo lo que me vas a decir-

-si ya me dijiste que no tienes por qué quedarte, nada de lo que te diga podría cambiar tu opinión, tú te vas, me dejaras aquí sola llorando –

-de verdad significo tanto para ti?-

-Shika… significas más de lo que crees-dijo acercándose más a él, sus caras estaban separadas por apenas unos centímetros- eres la persona más importante para mí- se acercaban cada vez mas y cuando estaban a punto de besarse, la vida le jugó una mala broma a Ino haciendo que Shikamaru se aleje de ella y se fuera de ahí, dejando a una Ino confundida

- Ino, aquí estas, te e estado buscando por todas parte-dijo Tenten –y, ya estas mejor?-

-si Tenten, si el no se da cuenta de lo que siento por el, es su problema-

La castaña suspiro, ese siempre había sido el problema de que shikamaru e Ino tuvieran alguna relación, el orgullo de Ino

-bueno me voy tengo que ir a ver a ita… a una persona-

-a quien ¿-

-a nadie bueno... adiós-

-Proximo capitulo: "Cuñados y chaquetas"-


	6. Chapter 6 CuñadosChaqueta

Hola^^

Aquí les traigo conti, perdón por tardarme, el cap es un poco corto, pero creo que vale la pena, Aquí las cosas comenzaran a tornarse interesantes, según yo xD, bueno disfruten y gracias por los coments;D

NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE

Cap.-6 Cuñados/ Chaqueta

Tenten se dirigía junto con Sasuke a la casa de este último

-repíteme otra vez porque vienes con migo-

-ya te dije, cuando lleguemos a tu casa te lo explicare todo-

-mmm bueno como digas- dijo un poco desanimado Sasuke

-Sasuke, que te pasa, te ves triste-

-yo, estoy bien-

-tiene algo que ver con sakura?-

-qué pero de que hablas-

-mira ella me conto todo, y me refiero a todo-

-hash…-

-eres un ESTUPIDO! Qué es eso de mi reputación?-

-lo siento pero es la verdad-

- así que según tu, es mejor una reputación que tener junto a ti a la persona que mas quieres?-

Yo no dije eso-

-pues es casi lo mismo-

-es…es complicado-

-hay Sasuke…-

-bueno ya cállate-

-si señor-dijo con sarcasmo

- Tenten, me alegro que seas mi amiga-

-todos se alegran de tenerme en su vida-dijo sonriendo

- si claro-

Mientras tanto Hinata caminaba por las calle en dirección de la casa de cierto rubio, a llegar toco la puerta y Naruto salió a ver quién era, pero por suerte de Hinata este estaba solo con sus pantalones puestos, esto mismo hiso que Hinata se sonrojara

-Hinata^^ hola-

-etto, hola naruto-kun, yo vine a traerte tu chaqueta que me prestaste ayer-

-no te hubieras molestado, yo podría haber ido a tu casa a buscarla-

-no naruto que pena, mejor te la traje-

-gracias Hinata es muy dulce de tu parte-

-no hay problema-

-Hinata…?-dijo alago nervioso el rubio

-si, =

-etto, yo me preguntaba si a ti… te gustaría no se… ir a la feria que viene la próxima semana, con migo?-

-ah… etto me encantaría-dijo sonriendo-

-enserio! Si, entonces nos vemos el próximo sábado Hinata –

-sí, el sábado

-bueno. De nuevo muchas gracias Hinata-

Los dos por un minuto se perdieron en sus pensamientos, solo se miraban a los ojos

-Hinata…-

-naruto…- el rubio le sonrió y por un momento ella sintió que lo besaría, pero ella quería que el momento fuera especial así que le dijo-yo, bueno me voy-dijo y se fue

-Hinata…-pensó el rubio antes de cerrar la puerta, luego escucho un golpe de la puerta la abrió y vio a Hinata

-etto… se me olvido darte tu chaqueta-dijo entregándosela-je^^-

-je^^…-

-bueno adiós-y así se retiro Hinata feliz de que naruto la haya invitado a salir

Mientras tanto en la casa Uchiha

-ya llegamos, me lo explicaras todo?-

-si, etto pero primero, esta tu hermano-

-s, si, si ITACHI!-

-¬¬ para eso lo hubiera llamado yo…-

-que paso…-llego Itachi –hola Tenten-dijo acercándose y dándole un beso, lo cual dejo a Sasuke con los ojos cuadrados

-muy bien que está pasando aquí?-

-ja^^ es lo que te iba a explicar-dijo la castaña

-mira Sasuke, Tenten y yo ahora somos…novios-

-O_O….-

-vamos Sasuke piénsalo de esta forma, ahora somos cuñados-

-bueno, siempre pensé que entre ustedes había algo-

-ja^^, bueno…adiós Sasuke- dijo Itachi

-¬¬ adiós- dijo y entro a su habitación dejando solos a Itachi y a Tenten

-lo tomo bastante bien-dijo Tenten

-si, pero ahora eso no importa- dijo tomándola en sus brazos y dándole nuevamente un beso-


	7. Chapter 7 Conociendo a Neji

Hola :3

Muchísimas gracias por todos sus comentarios, me alegro mucho que les guste, bueno, apartir de aquí habra mas NejiTen, solo que no tanto, pero ya llegaremos a el, tranquis ;D hehehe de nueva cuenta gracias por los coments y disfruten ^^

Cap.-7 conociendo a Neji

Al día siguiente Tenten se dirigió a sus clases normales, con su pelo amarrado en una cola, esa mañana su primera clase era español, al llegar se sentó en una banca y naruto junto a ella, entonces su maestra, Kurenai empezó a hablar

-bueno chicos, haremos un proyecto sobre la vida cotidiana de las personas normales, el proyecto trata sobre canalizar en un video los sentimientos, como el odio, la tristeza, el amor etc., muy bien el proyecto es en binas que yo voy a poner, a ver Naruto con Karin, Neji y…Tenten – y asi paso casi 10 min. Poniendo parejas-muy bien reúnanse con sus parejas y luego puede tomar una cámara de video-

Los alumnos empezaron a juntar sus sillas y Tenten se acerco a Neji

-hola Neji-

-hmn.-

-bueno y… tienes alguna idea de cómo hacer el documental-

-pues… la verdad no-

-ja, no hay problema yo tampoco-

-eso no nos ayuda mucho no?-

-no…, podemos no se grabar a las personas representando cada sentimiento-

-es una buena idea- dijo sonriendo ligeramente Tenten le sonrió de vuelta

-no es tan aterrador-pensó la castaña

-bueno, y ahora que-

-bueno voy por la cámara- se paro y fue por ella

La maestra les aviso que el proyecto se entregaría en un mes, Neji y Tenten quedaron de acuerdo en verse después de clases para empezar con el, al finalizar todas las clases Tenten se encontró con Sasuke

-vienes hoy a la casa?-

-no, je^^ dile a Itachi que lo veré mañana-

-está bien. Adiós.. "cuñada"-

-ja`^ adiós Sasuke –

Tenten camino hacia la casa de Neji, al llegar pudo ver como el salía molesto de la casa y aporreaba la puerta

-Neji?, estas bien?-

-si si estoy bien!"- dijo algo duro

-etto…, no te conozco muy bien pero, se cuando las personas están molestas-

-si esto molesto, pero no es asunto tuyo!-

-sabes, como ya te dije antes no somos amigos, pero a mí me gustaría serlo, así que quiero que sepas que me puedes contar lo que sea-

-perdón Tenten, solo tratas de ser amable con migo y yo estoy siendo un patán-

-^^ solo un poco-

-gracias-le contesto el ojiperla sonriéndole- lo que pasa es que, tengo unos problemillas con mi tío-

-ven vamos al parque haya me lo puedes contar todo bien-

Llegaron y Neji le conto todo, incluyendo lo de su padre, por primera vez se sintió bien en contarle a alguien su pasado, y eso que ni Naruto ni sus demás amigos lo sabina y eso que se llevaban desde hace años, y a ella a la cual había conocido desde asía 2 días se lo había contado todo

-mmm ahora entiendo-

-entiendes?-pregunto Neji

-si, mira yo siempre te vi apartado de mi o de cualquier otra persona, y ahora me doy cuenta que no es que seas un presumido o pesado, si no que te da miedo acercarte a las personas, no tienes confianza con todas-

-bueno, eso tiene algo de sentido-

Bueno gracias por confiar en mí-

-gracias por escuchar-

-bueno, sabes es tarde y yo me tengo que ir…-

-si, yo también,-

-haber si mañana empezamos a hacer algo del video-

-ok-

Y así cada quien se fue a su respectiva casa, a la mañana siguiente (que era sábado) Tenten decidió ir a ver a Itachi, así que se cambio y se dirigió a casa de los Uchiha, al llegar vio a naruto e Hinata

-que hacen aquí chicos?-

-pensábamos llamarte justo ahora para ensayar-

-ya le dijeron a Sasuke?-

-eso…te toca a ti-dijo el rubio empujándola para que tocara la puerta, de inmediato salió Itachi a ver quién era

-oh, hola lin…-

-HOLA ITACHI, vinimos a ver a tu hermano y solamente a él^^-dijo nerviosa esperando que no se hayan dado cuenta Hinata y naruto

-bueno entonces pasen a ver solamente a mi hermano, porque no hay ninguna otra razón por la cual ustedes deberían venir o sí?-

-eh… si claro-dijo naruto entrando

-esta Sasuke-kun-pregunto Hinata

-sí, está en su cuarto, pase-

Todos se adentraron en la habitación de Sasuke

-OHAIO!-gritaron los 3 al entrar

-pero que rayos asen aquí!-

-etto…-dijo Tenten

-bueno tu ya se para que viniste, pero ustedes dos?-

-vinimos para ensayar, oye…por cierto ahora que lo pienso, porque viniste Tenten?-pregunto el ojiazul

-etto…yo vine a , Sasuke diles a que vine-

-a… yo bueno lo que pasa es que ella y mi…-

-BAGA!...-dijo Tenten rápidamente

-Tenten, que está pasando?-dijo Hinata

-yo mira es que yo y… el perro de Sasuke, eso es el perro de Sasuke nos llevamos bien y pues yo lo iba a sacar a caminar-

-si eso es, mi perro-

-Sasuke…- tú no tienes perro-

-O_O-a Tenten y a Sasuke ya no se les ocurría nada que decir

-por eso vamos a ir a comprar uno…-dijo esperanzando la castaña

-….ah eso era ^^-dijo el rubio, Tenten y Sasuke suspiraron y agradecieron que Naruto no tuviera un intelecto tan grande

-bueno no íbamos a ensayar?-

-si naruto vamos-

Luego del ensayo Hinata y Tenten decidieron irse ya que Sasuke y Naruto iban a ver su dichoso programa que no las agregaba al plan de verlo, se dirigían a casa de Hinata para ver si podían escribir una canción para el concurso

-oye Neji me dijo que estuviste ayer con el?-

-sí, nos pusieron como pareja para un proyecto-

-y?-

-y qué?-

-que te pareció-

-es un chico amable, muy caballeroso y parece ser una buena persona-

-ja^^-

-pero no es lo que tú crees Hinata, el no me gusta-

-a si, y porque no?-

-porque yo tengo novio- dijo la castaña sin pensar

-novio? Y porque no me lo habías dicho?-

-a etto…-

-es Itachi verdad ¿-

-qué, pero de que hablas claro que no-

-Tenten no insultes mi inteligencia no soy Naruto-

-mmm oye hablando de naruto…-

-^/^ me invito a salir-

-de verdad! Y a donde?-

-a la feria que viene este sábado-

Gracias por leer :DD


	8. Chapter 8 Harto de mi orgullo

Hola!

Muchísimas gracias x sus coments :3

Espero q este cap les guste, y les subiré otro xq hoy me siento feliz :D

Bueno… no tengo mucho que decir jejeje, cuídense y disfruten :D

Cap.-8-Harto de mi orgullo

Sasuke miraba perdidamente el techo, preguntándose qué estaría haciendo la pelirrosa ahora, estará con alguien, con algún chico?, no eso no podía ser, ella siempre había tenido ojos solo para el eso no iba a cambiar en toda su vida, o si?, que tal si ella conociera a alguien, alguien que si la amara y que no le importara una estúpida reputación, había la posibilidad de eso?, y si así era, el cómo acabaría, encontraría a otra persona que lo haga sentir nerviosa, otra persona que pueda sonrojar, otra persona…que le pueda poner una sonrisa en el rostro, o…viviría arrepentido por toda su vida de no haber tomado su oportunidad con ella, no se podía permitir.

Pero que había de su dichosa reputación, como lo verían los demás cuando vean que cedió ante una chica, Itachi lo hiso y el no lo veía diferente, tomaría el riesgo?... si…SI LO HARIA

Se paró de inmediato tomo su chaqueta y salió de su habitación

-a dónde vas Sasuke?-pregunto su hermano, genial…si quería vencer su orgullo tenía que empezar por Itachi su hermano

-voy a buscar a sakura-

-y eso para qué?-

-para contar sus cabello, dios no le Basta con preguntarme a donde voy-pensó sarcásticamente Sasuke-voy a hablar con ella-

-y de qué?-

-de lo que siento!-dijo fastidiado Sasuke esperando una respuesta burlona de su hermano

-mmm que te diviertas-dijo fijando su vista al televisor

Sasuke camino por la calle con las manos en sus bolsillos con la mirada baja, pensaba en que le diría, como llegaría y le diría de repente todo, no lo sabía, pero cuando estuviera frente a ella lo sabría. Llego a la casa y toco el timbre, unos segundos después salió sakura con el cabello en 2 trenzas una camisa rosada y un short rojo.

-Sasuke… -

-sakura… yo…-

-que quieres Sasuke?, que no tengo todo el dia-auch golpe bajo, la pelirrosa lo estaba básicamente apurando

-me quería disculpar por lo que te dije el otro día, mira yo estoy harto de mi orgullo, quiero vencerlo y tratar de ser una mejor persona, y creo que tu eres la indicada para ayudarme a lograrlo-

-eso me dices ahora y en la escuela me ignoraras-

-no sakura no…-

-y como se que es verdad?, me puedes estar mintiendo digo yo…-Sasuke se inclino la tomo de la barbilla y le dijo-hablas mucho- y poso sus labios en los de ella

-Sasuke no!-dijo empujándolo-no quiero volver a caer en tus trampas, no solo porque me des un beso yo te volveré a creer-

-sakura, yo de verdad quiero intentar algo, eso es tan difícil?-

-no lo sé, pregúntatelo a ti-

-para mí ya no lo será, hare todo lo posible, pero necesito confiar en que tu estarás con migo-

-Sasuke yo no sé…-

-por favor-dijo jalándola hacia el y abrazándola-no me dejes solo-

-Sasuke..yo nunca te he dejado-dijo devolviéndole el abrazo

-arigato-

Del otro lado de la ciudad

-no tenemos mucho tiempo-decía un señor

-lo sé, pero por favor solo esperen unas semanas más-

-llevamos esperándote meses, recuerda que se todo sobre ti, y tengo suficiente información como para darte un poco mas de motivos –

-de que hablas?-

-no queras que le pase algo a la chica o si?-

-si la llegan a tocar!-

-será porque no has hecho tu parte, tú querías entrar a esta organización, así que ahora cumple tu parte-

-de acuerdo, pero no le hagan daño a ella-

-muy bien, nos veremos en unas semanas, yo te contacto-

-está bien-


	9. Chapter 9 NejiItachi

El segundo cap :3

NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE

Cap. 9.- Neji/ Itachi

Era miércoles, la semana hasta ahora había sido tranquila y sin grandes impresiones, bueno tal vez una que otra, por ejemplo el hecho de que sakura y Sasuke llegaban juntos a la escuela y agarrados de la mano, nadie le había dicho nada, y sus amigos no bromeaban sobre ello ya que saben lo mucho que a Sasuke le había costado demostrar sus sentimientos, lo que respecta a la castaña una batalla campal se desarrollaba en su cabeza, últimamente había pasado mucho tiempo con Neji, haciendo el proyecto, conversando, hablando sobre muchas cosas, ella nunca pensó llegar a ser amiga de él, pero a decir verdad se llevaban bastante bien, incluso Hinata había dicho que Neji empezó a sonreír desde que la conoció, pero del otro lado de la batalla estaba Itachi, su novio, con el que reía, y contaba sus penas más profundas, era cierto que lo quería, pero también era cierto que una clase de sentimiento por Neji había empezado a surgir dentro de ella, algo más que amistad.

-Tenten?-pregunto una ojiperla

-ah?, que pasa Hinata?-

-te veo muy distraída. Te ocurre algo?-

-mn-dijo negando con la cabeza-estoy bien, solo….estuve pensando-

-y…se puede saber sobre qué?-

-ah…no, es mi secreto-

-mmm como quieras Tenten, vamos que las clases ya acabaron-

-si-

Las dos se pararon y se encontraron con sakura

-Sakura ya te vas?-pregunto la castaña

-si… me voy con Sasuke, saldremos a la plaza-

-pues que se diviertan mucho-dijo Hinata

-sí, dichosa, tu si tienes tus sentimientos en claro-dijo en voz baja Tenten

-perdón dijiste algo-

-no saku nada-

-bueno me voy-y así sakura se alejo

-bueno yo también me voy, adiós Tenten-luego de esto Hinata se fue

Tenten se dirigía a su casa cuando paso por un parque y por alguna razón quiso ir hacia él, se sentó en uno de los columpios y comenzó a mecerse lentamente, luego de un rato sintió a alguien detrás de ella

-hola-dijo aquella voz, esa voz que se había convertido tan importante para ella

-Itachi…-susurro por los bajo

-que haces aquí?-

-ah, nada, solo pensando-

-y sobre quién?, sobre mi?-

-claro que si-y sobre Neji también-pensó la castaña

-y que pensabas-

-tonterías mías-

-Nada de lo que tú piensas son tonterías-dijo poniéndose enfrente de ella

-Itachi, alguna vezas estado confundido, y no encuentras la respuesta?-

-sí, muchas veces-

-y, que hace?-

-pues pienso muy bien, y tomo la mejor decisión que yo piense que es-

-y si esa decisión lastima a una persona-

-Tenten, haz lo que tu corazón te mande-

-Itachi… arigato-dijo abrazándolo, ese era el Itachi que ella quería y amaba, tal vez podría olvidarse de Neji, además no sabía si él le correspondía

-y ahora, me voy, tengo que ir a ver unas personas-

-mm… ok-

-Tenten, te amo, lo sabes no?-

-si Itachi-

-nunca, escúchame bien nunca pienses lo contrario, no importa lo que pase-

-Itachi me asustas, algo malo ocurre?-

-no claro que no, pero necesito un favor-

-sí, dime-

-quiero que me digas que sabes que te amo y que todo lo que hago es por alguna razón-

-Itachi… de que hablas?, si algo está pasando dímelo!-

-no pasa nada, ahora por favor dímelo-

-mmm Itachi se que me amas y que todo lo que haces es por alguna razón-

-eso es… bueno adiós- dicho esto poso sus labios sobre los de la castaña- te amo-

-y yo a ti-

-adiós-

Itachi se fue, Tenten decidió ir a ver a Hinata, de verdad necesitaba hablar con alguien, al llegar a la mansión hyuga toco la puerta y salió Neji, por alguna razón Tenten se sintió feliz al verlo que no pudo evitar sonreír

-Neji-

-Tenten que haces aquí?, hoy no íbamos a hacer nada del proyecto-

-ha, no vine a ver a Hinata-

-ha entiendo, perdón pero Hinata no se encuentra-

-a… bueno gracias de todos modos-

-COMPERMISO!- grito una chica que corrió junto a Tenten haciendo que ella se tropezara, Neji sujeto a Tenten por la cintura acercando su cara a la de ella.

Tenten alzo la mirada y su cara quedaba a centímetros de la de Neji, lo cual hiso que ella se sonrojara-Ne… Neji…- su corazón latía a mil por hora, los nervios la mataban y no sabía qué hacer, respecto al Hyuga, el no estaba mejor que ella, estaba nervioso, y dudoso, claro no lo demostraba, asi que hiso lo que sus instintos le dijeron que haga, se acerco poco a poco a ella, podía sentir su respiración, se acerco aun mas y poso sus labios en los de ella, al principio fue un beso tímido y tierno, y luego se volvió en uno apasionado, Tenten sentía una sensación que jamás había sentido, sentía mariposas en el estomago, pero por mala suerte de ella su conciencia le recordó un nombre muy importante

¡ITACHI!

Sintió que su cabeza gritaba, abrió los ojos como platos y se separo de Neji

-Tenten, yo… lo siento-

-eh… me tengo que ir-

-Tenten, Neji, que hacen?-apareció Hinata desde la esquina-

-etto… nada, yo ya me iba, adiós Neji, Hinata- y dicho esto salió corriendo

-todo está bien?-pregunto la ojiperla

-si todo… todo esta perfecto- Neji seguía pensando el porque se había atrevido a besarla, el porqué lo había hecho, el nunca hacia esa clase de cosas, no era el tipo de personas que seguían sus impulsos, pero la verdad era que…no se arrepentía ni en lo mas mínimo de haberlo hecho….


	10. Chapter 10 La cita de Hinata

Holaaa :D

Gracias por todos sus comentarios y les traigo el otro cap ;D dsifruten y ps dejen coments heheh

NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE :3

Cap.-10.- la cita de Hinata

Tenten llego corriendo a su casa, entro a su cuarto y le puso seguro, se tiro a su cama y empezó a gritar

-KYAAA ESTUPIDO NEJI!... porque me tienes que confundir de esa manera u.u-

no podía creer, que Neji, Neji Hyuga la había besado, pero se sentía mal por Itachi, el la amaba y ella se acababa de besar con otro, se sentía mal, muy mal, tanto que no pudo evitar que unas lagrimas cayeran de su rostro, no sabía el porqué de las lagrimas pero necesitaba desahogarse

Mientras tanto en la mansión Hyuga

-papa- dijo tímidamente Hinata

-que ocurre-

-será que yo, etto, pueda salir mañana por la noche-

-a donde iras?-

-a la feria que llega hoy-

-y con quien-

-etto… con unos amigos-

-ira Neji?-

-eh… no creo, no quiere ir-

- no lo sé Hinata, que tal si te pasa algo…-

-porque no confías en mi? por favor solo una vez déjame salir con mis amigos- dijo Hinata, sorprendiéndose ella misma del valor que tuvo para hablar así

- hash… está bien, pero solo esta vez-

-arigato papa!- dijo feliz, y luego salió de la habitación

Al día siguiente en la tarde, Hinata le pidió ayuda a Tenten para arreglarse, Tenten accedió y fue a la casa de Hinata, agradecida de que Neji tuviera partido a esa hora, se pasaron casi una hora arreglando a Hinata, al terminar, Tenten quedo orgullosa de su trabajo, Hinata se veía hermosa, traía unos pescadores morados y una blusa amarilla, unos tenis del mismo color de su blusa, su pelo se amarraba en 2 trenzas y tenia un ligero maquillaje morado

-te ves preciosa Hinata!-

-todo es gracias a ti-

-hash, ya lo sé- dijo en broma

-muchas gracias Tenten-

-no te preocupes no hay de que, ahora vete y diviértete-

-de acuerdo-

Hinata y Tenten se despidieron, Hinata llego a la feria en donde se supone se encontraría con naruto, ella estaba muy nerviosa, mientras tanto un rubio caminaba por las calles de konoha en dirección a la feria

-no me toquen! grito una chica de pelo morado y ojos color rojo rubí

-oigan que le hacen!-no pudo evitar entrometerse naruto

-a ti que te importa- le grito de vuelta uno de los sujetos

-ya basta- dijo la muchacha

-déjenla en paz o se las verán con migo- la cara de naruto era tan seria que de cierta manera espanto a los sujetos,, quienes e retiraron sin decir nada

-muchas gracias-le dijo la chava

-no te preocupes-

-de verdad MUCHISIMAS GRACIASS!-dijo aventándose sobre él y agarrándolo del brazo-a dónde vas a?, te acompaño-

-eh, yo iba a la feria pero…-

-A LA FERIAAA yo quiero ir, eres como un súper héroe, jamás te dejare, por cierto mi nombre es Abril-

-ah…, yo soy Naruto…-

-naruto Mi súper héroe!-

-ah claro-

Hinata esperaba aun más nerviosa a Naruto. el no había llegado, que tal si…si no llegaba

-Hinata!-gritaron desde atrás de ella, ella volteo instintivamente a ver

-Naru…-se quedo callada al ver a una joven agarrada del brazo del rubio-…to-

-eh, perdón por hacerte esperar-dijo el rubio rascándose la cabeza

-no hay problema-

-Naruto quien es ella- pregunto la peli morada

-ah Hinata ella es abril, abril ella es Hinata-

-mucho gusto-dijo fingiendo un sonrisa Hinata

-me gustaría decir lo mismo, pero creo que interrumpes mi cita con Naruto, como te lo explico amm estorbas-

-Tu cita con naruto?- pregunto inocente Hinata

-así es-

-que!- grito Naruto

-si, nuestra cita, así que Hinata, no me molestaría que te fueras-

-no Hinata, no te vayas-

-no hables naruto, se que no quieres que se sienta mal pero ni modos-

-ah… tal vez, yo… mira, Naruto no quiere que yo me valla, entonces me quedo, el me invito a salir así que puedo apostar que tu eres la que estorba, no yo, así que porque no mejor te vas tú- dijo seriamente, aunque por afuera se veía muy segura de si misma, mientras por dentro moria del miedo

-vamos Hinata- dijo por fin naruto soltándose de Abril y agarrándole la mano a Hinata, se alejaron poco a poco dejando boquiabierta a esa tal Abril

-siento mucho eso Hinata-

-no te preocupes-

-bueno entonces que quieres hacer primero?-

-am… lo que quieras-

Hinata y naruto jugaron todos los juegos de la feria, Naruto le gano un hermoso peluche de oso a Hinata, esta irradiaba de felicidad, Naruto estaba igual de feliz, cuando entonces decidieron regresar a casa, naruto se ofreció a llevarla, estaban caminando por la calle, estaban a una cuadra de la casa de Hinata cuando naruto se detuvo

-naruto?-

-ah?-

-ocurre algo, todavía no llegamos-

-sabes Hinata, me divertí mucho, gracias por haber aceptado venir-

-no gracias por invitarme- dijo sonrojándose un poco

-Hinata, yo quería decirte algo muy importante, yo… eh- decía mientras se sonrojaba aun mas

-qué?- pregunto Hinata

-Hinata tu me…-

-así que eres tu mocoso- dijo desde lejos una voz

-ah, quien anda ahí?- dijo naruto poniéndose enfrente de Hinata

-bueno no te acuerdas de mí?- dijo poniendo su cara en la luz de la luna

-tu… tu eres el que estaba molestando a la chica hace rato-

-si, pensé que aquella chica era Hyuga Hinata, pero me equivoque, esa eres tu, verdad?-

-ah-

-déjala en paz-

-ojala pudiera-dijo golpeando a naruto

-NARUTO!-grito asustada

-ahora te toca ti- dijo alejándose un poco y apuntando con una pistola a Hinata

-ah..-

-lo siento preciosa, esto es por negocios, nada personal-

entonces se escucho un disparo, se vio sangre salpicar y el sujeto salió corriendo, todo quedo en silencio por unos segundos y entonces se oyó un horrible grito que decía…

!NARUTO!


	11. Chapter 11 Te amo

Hola :D

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios hehehe, muchsisiisismas gracias, bueno eh estado un poco ocupada y pues no había podido subir cap, pero ahora ya pude, asi que les subiré dos ^^

Disfruten y dejen su opinión, todas las opiniones son validaz, solo no me amten D:

Hehehehe espero que les guste :3

NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE!

Cap.-11 Te amo…

Hinata corrió hacia Naruto, quien caía al piso

-NARUTO!- Llego a su lado – naruto, Naruto, no…AYUDAAA!-lagrimas corrían por las mejillas de Hinata estaba desesperada y no sabía qué hacer-ALGUIEN QUE ME AYUDEEE POR FAVORR!-sus gritos atrajeron a unas personas que pasaban por ahí

-Hinata, eres tú?, que ocurre?-

-llame a una ambulancia por favor!-

-Hinata que ocurrió?-

-SOLO LLAMA A LA MALDITA AMBULANCIA- la señora asustada no pudo hacer más que tomar su móvil y marcar por una ambulancia, Hinata lloraba y abrazaba a naruto-esto es mi culpa, mi culpa- pensaba la pobre ojiperla

Mientras tanto en la casa de cierta rubia

-Shikamaru…- dijo soltando un suspiro

/Flash Back/

-Ino me iré el 24 de junio-

-haz lo que quieras-

-No puedes esperar que yo me quede-

-pero porque no, aquí siempre has estado bien, no veo ninguna razón por la cual te devas ir-

-últimamente no estoy bien con mis estudios, algo me distrae mucho y pues yo… necesito alejarme de ella-

-Ella?-

-demonios- bajo la vista- si, de ella-

-te vas por una chica!, eso es ridículo Shikamaru!-

-no es cualquier persona!-dijo alzando la voz y agarrando las muñecas de Ino, mientras la empujaba contra la pared- no es cualquier persona-

-Shikamaru, me estas lastimando-

-mm…- Shikamaru la soltó y se dio la vuelta- lo siento pero de todos modos me iré-

-no quiero que te vayas, no quiero que me dejes, olvida a esa chica, por favor-

- no puedo, yo la amo-

-Entonces díselo, ármate de valor y dile lo que sientes-

-ella no corresponde mis sentimientos, no quiero perder su amistad-

-si no te arriesgas,, no ganas nada-

-entonces tu quieres que le diga a esa persona cuanto la amo, no es así?-

-exacto!^^-

-Ino Yakamana…te amo-

-Shika…-

-ves, te lo dije, no me correspondes… tu eres la razón por la cual me voy, lo siento Ino-dijo acercándose a ella-pero no puedo estar a tu lado sabiendo que tu no sientes lo mismo por mi-tomo su cara en sus manos y la beso tiernamente-te amo- se paro y empezó a caminar a la salida de aquel lugar

/fin del flash back/

Al día siguiente Tenten llego a la escuela, cada oportunidad que tenia de evadir a Neji la aprovechaba, no quería hablar con él, pero para su mala suerte en el 4 periodo mientras ella caminaba por un pasillo (que casualmente estaba vacío) se encontró con él, ella tratando de evadirlo se dio la vuelta e intento irse, pero Neji fue más rápido y la sujeto por un brazo, y la jalo obligándola a verlo a los ojos

-Tenten hay que hablar-

-Neji, no hay nada de qué hablar, no paso nada-

-puede que para ti no significara nada, pero…-

-pero qué?, no me digas que para ti si-

-porque estas tan agresiva con migo?, acaso te hice daño-

-no, mira no estoy molesta contigo, si no con migo, yo no debí besarte el otro día, así que lo siento, ahora olvidémoslo y ya-

-Tenten… yo no lo puedo olvidar-

-Neji…, no Neji yo, yo tengo un novio al que quiero mucho-

-pero, qué tal si yo a ti también te quiero?-

-Neji, no me haga esto por favor, para mi ese beso no significo nada!- dijo alzando la voz ligeramente y soltándose de el

-no significo nada'-

-no nada-

-entonces porque me lo devolviste?-

-no, no se-

- pues para mi significo algo, y mucho, pero si a ti no te importa, pues que mas-

-Neji yo-

-no tienes que decir nada, pero, yo se que ese beso fue algo para ti, solo no quieres aceptarlo, que decepción- siguió su camino dejando a Tenten allá parada y tiste

-Neji espera!- grito, pero este solo la ignoro y siguió caminando

En el aeropuerto de konoha

-Ino, de verdad espere que vinieras-pensó el chico, agarro sus maletas y justo cuando pensó empezar a caminar se oyó un grito

-SHIKAMARU!-este al oír su nombre voltio a ver y solo vio como Ino se tiraba a sus brazos y lo abrazaba-no te vayas, yo, yo si te correspondo, porque yo te amo- al terminar de hablar le planto un beso, un beso tierno, el la seguía teniendo en brazos, mientras ella jugaba con su pelo, por falta de aire tuvieron que separarse-Shika, yo te amo, no te puedes ir, y dejarme, te extrañaría, todos te extrañarían-

-Ino, también te amo-

en la casa de Tenten

-Hija te hablan por teléfono-

-ya voy!- Tenten tomo el teléfono y respondió- bueno?-

-Teten soy yo"- se oía algo desesperada del otro lado del teléfono

-Hinata?, pero que ocurre, porque estas tan nerviosa, haber respira y dime que es lo que ocurre-

-estoy en el hospital de konoha-

-QUE! por eso no fuiste a clases hoy?, que te paso!-

-no, mira tranquila, a mi no pero, Naruto…-dijo comenzándose a ori sollozos-

-que le paso a Naruto?-

-a él, lo… lo dispararon Tenten está en operación-el teléfono callo de las manos de tente está comenzaba a llorar-Tenten?-preguntaba Hinata

-Na…naruto-


	12. Chapter 12 La gravedad de Naruto

NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE! D:

Cap.-12 la gravedad de Naruto…

Tenten llego lo más rápido que pudo al hospital, al llegar a la sala de espera vio a sakura medio llorando en los brazos de Sasuke, a Gaara con la mirada fija al suelo mientras Matzuri le apretaba la mano fuertemente y le decía palabras de aliento, a Ino abrazada de Shikamaru, lo que se le hiso raro pues se suponía que shikamaru se iba, pero no le dio importancia, ya habría tiempo de hablar de eso después, vio a Neji inclinado sobre una pared con los ojos cerrados, normalmente no le habría gustado encontrarse con el, pero no le importo

-Tenten!-alguien grito y todos parecieron reaccionar y viraron a verla, Hinata se acerco y la abrazo

-Hinata, que paso?, no entiendo como alguien le disparo a Naruto-

-lo que pasa es que yo, y el, y entonces- empezó a tratar de decir Hinata

-tranquila Hinata- le dijo Ino

-nosotros le explicamos- dijo la pelirrosa

-gracias- Hinata se sentó y su primo se sentó junto a ella a tranquilizarla, mientras los demás se sentaron y le relataron lo sucedido a Tenten, esta se ponía más nerviosa y empezaba a llorar

-chicos que paso?- llego medio gritando una persona, Tenten se paró de inmediato y se tiro a sus brazos

-Itachi!- empezó a llorar en su pecho

-tranquila Tenten-dijo envolviéndola en sus brazos- Sasuke que paso, porque me llamaste tan urgentemente-

-bueno, sucede que a Naruto le dispararon-

-que! Pero quien?-

-no sabemos, un sujeto apareció y quiso dispararle a Hinata, pero naruto se puso en el camino y él fue el que recibió la bala- contesto Gaara

- ahora está en cirugía, no sabemos qué pasa- agrego Shikamaru

- bueno, bueno, y ya hablaron a la policía esto básicamente fue un atentado-

- no hemos tenido tiempo de nada- dijo Matzuri- apenas nos enteramos vinimos todos al hospital-

-Itachi tengo miedo- susurro Tenten en el oído de Itachi

-tranquila todo va a estar bien-

Neji mientras veía a Tenten y a Itachi con una mirada de pocos amigos, luego su concentración se enfoco en un doctor que se acercaba

-eh…Uzumaki Naruto?-

-SOMOS NOSOTROS- dijeron todos gritando y acercándose al doctor

-bueno, Naruto recibió el balazo en una de sus costillas, afortunadamente logramos curar la hemorragia, y ahora se encuentra estabilizado- todos soltaron un suspiro de alivio- pero… la bala le daño mucho su costilla, habría que hacer varias operaciones para dejarla completamente bien, o podríamos hacer un trasplante de costillas-

-y cuál es el problema doctor'- pregunto Itachi

-bueno ambas operaciones… ponen en riesgo la vida del joven, pero si son necesarias cualquiera de las dos-

-maldición-susurro Sasuke

-disculpe, podemos pasar a verlo?- pregunto Ino

-si, pero por favor sin mucho escándalo-

-está bien- dijo Gaara

Una enfermera los guio hacia la habitación del rubio, al llegar pudieron verlo tendido en la cama, se veía frágil y sin su característica chispa

-Naruto- dijo Tenten llegando junto a él y dándole un gran abrazo

-Tenten, hola a todos-

-Hola!- dijeron todos muy alegres al ver que su amigo estaba bien

- Naruto, estas bien?- pregunto tímida Hinata

-sí, que alivio, pensé que algo te había pasado, me alegro que no haya sido así- dijo mientras le sujetaba su mano, acto que hiso que la peli azul se sonrojara

-y dime dobe, como te sientes?- le pregunto Sasuke

-ps muy bien^^, aparte me tengo que mejorar por el concurso –

-Naruto, olvídate de ese concurso, primero es tu salud- dijo regañándolo Sakura

-pero, pero yo estaré bien entonces…-

-NO!-gritaron todos al unizo interrumpiéndolo

-bueno naruto me alegra que estés bien, lo lamento pero tengo que irme- agrego Itachi

-no te preocupes, gracias por venir- le contesto con una sonrisa el ojiazul

-adiós chicos- Itachi salió de la habitación seguido por Tenten

-Itachi espera- dijo casi en susurro Tenten

-qué pasa?-

-pasa algo?, te veo preocupado y algo nervioso-

-no, no pasa nada, es solo unos problemitas que tengo, nada de qué preocuparse-

-estás seguro?-

-claro, ahora ve con tus amigos- dijo acercándose a ella

-sabes que cuantas con migo para lo que sea, necesito que confíes en mi…-

-confió en ti, más de lo que crees- se acerco aun mas y le dio un beso, al cual Tenten correspondió, por la puerta del cuarto de Naruto se podía ver a todos sus amigos asechando a ver, incluyendo a Neji, quien apenas vio la escena voltio a ver a otro lado

-EHH QUE PASA CHICOS QUE HACEN TENTEN E ITACHI-grito Naruto

-CALLATE- le gritaron los demás

-se nota que la discreción no es tu fuerte- le dijo Ino pegándole en la cabeza

- ¬¬ ustedes son los indiscretos- dijo Tenten llegando

-ah, etto… nosotros- intento decir Hinata

-ja^^ tranquilos, bueno, oye Naruto ya te dijo el doctor sobre…-

-lo de las operaciones, si ya me lo dijo, y creo que pediré el trasplante-

-estás seguro, puede ser muy peligroso- dijo shikamaru

-estoy muy seguro, nada pasara-

-Naruto esto no es cosa de bromas, podrías morir- le comento Gaara

-si lo sé chicos, pero no hay de qué preocuparse, ya hable con el doctor y en unas 2 horas será mi operación-

-tan rápido?- pregunto la ojiazul

-si…-

-chicos lamento decirles que se tienen que retirar- llego una enfermera- hay que preparar al señor Uzumaki para su operación-

-eh, si, vamos chicos- dijo Sasuke

-adiós naruto, suerte- dijo Hinata soltando la mano del rubio, pero no sin antes acercarse a el y depositar un suave beso en los labios del chico, sin que nadie lo viera, el chico se sonrojo y luego le sonrio a la chica quien regreso con sus amigos , este vio a todos sus amigos salir y cerró los ojos, dio un fuerte suspiro, estaba más asustado de lo que el mismo creía

En la sala de espera todos aguardaban impacientes, las parejas que se encontraban se abrazaban y los demás se sentaban y cerraban los ojos, parecía incluso que todos rezaban…

Mientras tanto en la sala de operaciones

-bisturí- decía un doctor, mientras una enfermera le entregaba el objeto solicitado, entonces se empezó a oír un ruido

-su presión está bajando, su corazón palpita cada vez más lento

-bajo a 80-

-sigue bajando-

-tranquilos todo- dijo el doctor a alas enfermeras- las paletas, rápido, haber 1 2 3 despejen- presiono las paletas al cuerpo de naruto- vamos Uzumaki tu puedes-

-sigue bajando doctor-

-1 2 3 despejen- y volvió a hacer lo mismo-

-doctor está bajando aun mas… lo perdemos, perdemos a Naruto Uzumaki…


	13. Chapter 13 Los celos de Neji

Tengo prisa lo siento,gracias por sus comentarios, lo amooo :3 awww

NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE

Cap.- 13 los celos de Neji

Todos esperaban impacientes en la sala de espera, todos pensaban en como estaría su amigo, que le habrá pasado, la operación habrá sido exitosa o no, todos ellos pensaban en eso excepto una persona, Neji Hyuga, quien no se podía sacar de la cabeza la escena de Itachi y Tenten juntos, abrazado, besándose.

" pero que te ocurre Neji? a ti no te interesa ella, el beso que se rieron en realidad no fue nada, no sé por qué le dijiste que para ti si fue algo, en realidad fue un beso y ya, demonios porque sigues pensando en ella, solo llevas 1 mes de conocerla, aparte tiene novio y a ti que mas teda, ya deja de pensaren ella, uno de tus mejores amigos esta en operación y tu pensando en cosas inútiles"

-chicos creo que tenemos que ir con la policía- dijo Gaara

- con la policía?- pregunto Hinata

- si, Gaara tiene razón, esto fue un atentado contra tu vida y aparte le dispararon a Naruto- dijo Matzuri

- tienen razón, bueno iré a llamarlos, regreso enseguida- dijo Sasuke

-yo te acompaño- dijo Tenten

Los dos caminaron hacia un teléfono público, al llegar Tenten le pregunto a Sasuke

-oye algo le pasa a Itachi, lo veo últimamente muy preocupado-

-bueno, ahora que lo mencionas, yo también lo veo así, hemos tenido uno que otros problemas económicos, creo que se debe a eso-

-ah…-

Luego de llamar a los oficiales regresaron con los demás, paso un media hora y dos sujetos uniformados aparecieron

-Uchiha Sasuke?-

-sí, soy yo- dijo el moreno

- recibimos una llamada tuya diciendo que dos de tus miago sufrieron un atentado no?-

-así es- contesto

- y donde están tus amigos?-

-bueno uno está en operación la otra esta aquí- respondió la pelirrosa

-yo soy Hinata hyuga, yo iba caminando con naruto cuando un sujeto apareció y dijo que buscaba a la heredera de la familia hyuga y me quiso disparar pero… pero- su voz se le corto y no pudo seguir hablando, Ino se acerco y la abrazo- dispararon a Naruto en vez de a ella- termino su frase

-puede describir a quien los ataco-

-si- el sujeto era alto, calvo y tenía una cicatriz extraña en el ojo…creo que en el ojo izquierdo era como… una cortada o algo así

- bueno, empezaremos la investigación, mientras tanto tengan mucho cuidado-

-sí, y muchas gracias oficial- dijo Shikamaru, los oficiales se retiraron

-estoy cansada- dijo Tenten, quien se reclino en el sofá de la sala de espera y poco a poco empezó a caer dormida, Sakura hiso lo mismo pero encima de Sasuke, al igual que Shikamaru que se acostó en las piernas de Ino y se durmió, al despertar Tenten, vio que todos estaban dormidos excepto ella y Neji, quien se sentaba junto a ella, pero a una distancia considerable

-Neji- dijo casi en murmullo, ya que no quería despertar a sus amigos

- que quieres- dijo de una manera seria y brusca

-sobre lo que paso hoy en la mañana yo…-

-no tienes que decir nada, luego de considerar las cosas tienes razón, fue un beso y nada más, solo un simple beso tuyo-

- un simple beso mío?, pero hace rato tu dijiste que…-

-hace rato nada, solo fueron estupideces mías-

-ósea que besarme fue un estupidez?-

-sí, exactamente-

-Neji, eres tan… ah!-

-aparte, tú tienes novio y a mí, la verdad no me interesas en lo más mínimo-cada palabra que el soltaba. Muy en el fondo sabía que era una mentira, a él si le interesaba y mucho, pero nunca se lo diría

-oye, tú viste que Itachi y yo, ps…-

-qué?, se succionaban uno al otro-

-oye!-dijo casi en grito

-quieres callarte, los despertaras a todos-

-ja^, tu estas celoso- dijo con una voz muy picara, lo que hiso que Neji se pusiera nervioso, pero no lo suficiente para que ella lo notara

-celoso?, por favor, de quien de ti?-

-pues claro-

-como quieras creerlo, tu eres la que se está muriendo por estar a mi lado-

-si claro, por eso tengo novio-

-eso te sirve para disimular-

-a… a veces eres tan insoportable- dijo rendida, Neji sonrió triunfante- por lo menos yo salgo con alguien-

-y quién te ha dicho que no salgo con nadie-

-tu¬¬-

- pues tal vez debería invitar a alguien a salir-

-así y a quien?-

-no sé, a Karin tal vez-

-que! Con Karin, estás loco, eso es…-

-eso es que-dijo acercando maliciosamente su cara a la de Tenten

-eso es… algo que no me interesa- dijo volteando su cara-

-pues bien- dijo imitando a la castaña y volteando su cara para el lado contrario

-pues bien-

-pues bien- -

-pues bien-

-pues bien-

-PUES BIEN!- gritaron los dos al unizo, acto que hiso que los demás se despertaran

- pero porque están gritando- pregunto Sakura-

-POR NADA- gritaron los dos-

-mmm, que problemático-

-chicos ahí viene el doctor- anuncio Sasuke

-chicos…- empezó diciendo e doctor

-como esta?, está bien doctor- pregunto Hinata

-nosotros lo… lo perdimos…-


	14. Chapter 14 El cumpleaños de Gaara

Cap.- 14- El cumple años de Gaara

-lo perdimos…-

-lo…lo perdieron- decía Tenten con la voz entrecortada

-sí, nosotros…-pero fue interrumpido por una enfermera que llegaba corriendo con la respiración agitada

-ya lo encontramos, estaba en el segundo piso, por equivocación lo llevaron ahí-

-QUE!- gritaron todos juntos

-pensé que había muerto. Grito molesto Sasuke

-muerto?, quien dijo eso, yo dije que lo habíamos perdido, no que había muerto-

-Baga- susurro Ino

-bueno y donde esta, como esta?-pregunto Neji

-bueno la operación salió tal lo planeado con una que otra complicación, pero al final todo ben, en unos 3 días podrá salir-

-gracias!-dijeron todos abalanzándose sobre el doctor, abrazándolo, dándole palmadas en la espalda y las chicas incluso le daban besos en las mejillas

el doctor los guio a la habitación del rubio donde lo vieron discutiendo con una enfermera

-ya me siento mejor, me quiero ir de veras-

-chico siéntate que todavía no te dan de alta-

-NARUTO UZUMAKI ASLE CASO Y METETE EN ESA CAMA AHORA!-grito enojada la pelirrosa

-ok u.u-

- como te sientes naruto?-pregunto Ino

-ps ya mejor^^-

-que bueno porque no se te olvide que en unos días va a ver un revén en mi casa

-cierto amor… es tu cumple, Gaara-dijo su novia matzuri

-bueno entonces hay que prepararnos para el gran día- dijo emocionado el rubio

-si^^-dijeron todos

Al cabo de 3 días naruto salió 100% recuperado del hospital, todos estaban emocionados por la fiesta de Gaara, los preparativos en la casa Sabaku estaban casi listos, Tenten que hacia un tiempo que no asistía a fiestas no tenía un vestido así que decidió ir a comprar uno, luego de comprar su vestido en la plaza, decidió irse, al caminar así la puerta de salida distinguió una cabellera negra que le pareció idéntica a la de Itachi, se acerco para ver quién era, y si era Itachi, escucho atentamente a lo que decían

-No me importa, como cometiste un error así- decía la voz de Itachi

-no lose, el chico…-decía una voz mas gruesa, de un sujeto alto clavo -

-que hará Peina ahora, el sabe todo sobre esto-dijo el señor alto

-no lose, ahora calla-le dijo Itachi-te llamare en la noche, nos vemos entonces – los dos sujetos se retiraron dejando a una Tenten confundida que pensaba

-en que se habrá metido Itachi…-


	15. Chapter 15 La fiesta y un adios

Hola!

Perdón por no haber podido subir cap, pero le straje dos caps :D

Espero que les guste y me dejen su opinión, gracias por sus comentarios y espero que disfruten! Los quiiieroo! Y muchisisisisimas gracias por leer

NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE!

Cap.- 15.- la fiesta y un adiós

Las chicas se reunieron en la casa de la rubia para prepararse, todas se ayudaban a pintarse, a peinarse y todo, ya saben cosas de chicas, al terminar quedaron así

Sakura.- tenía su cabello en dos colitas bajas, cada una amarrada por un broche de plata, unas sandalias del mismo color y un maquillaje blanco y rosa, y su vestido

..

.

Hinata.- tenía el cabello en una cola alta, unas sandalias grises y un maquillaje blanco, con su vestido

Ino.-tenía un maquillaje azul, unas sandalias blancas, y su pelo recogido en una media cola, con su vestido

/pictures/g-pic-Eugenia_I_dark_blue_short_

Matzuri.- tenía su cabello suelto, un maquillaje negro, igual que sus sandalias y su vestido

Tenten.- tenía un maquillaje entre rosa y purpura, unas zapatillas negras y su pelo suelto sujeto por dos broches negros, y su vestido

.

Las chicas felices de cómo lucían se dirigieron a la fiesta, al llegar vieron la mansión gigante con luces por todos lado, al entra pudieron observar a los chicos, todas se acercaron felicitar a Gaara

-muchas felicidades amor-dijo matzuri saltando a los brazos de Gaara y dándole un beso

-gracias linda-dijo Gaara devolviéndole el beso

-bueno, que esta fiesta comience-grito un rubio agarrando de la mano a Hinata poniéndose a bailar con ella, shikamaru lo imito y saco a bailar a Ino, Sasuke hiso lo mismo y empezó a bailar con Sakura como casi todos los invitados

-y dime, donde esta Itachi ah?-pregunto sin importancia el hyuga

-no sé, aun no llega, que hay de Rin?-

-va entrando-dijo pícaramente

-pues que te diviertas

-muchas gracias, que tu también te la pases bien, aunque no creo que lo agás como yo y Rin-

-sí, lo hare mejor!- con esto la castaña se alejo de él, salió a respirar aire fresco, de repente sintió los brazos que la abrazaban por detrás

-hola linda-

-Itachi…-

-como etas-dijo volteándola para verla

-bien, pero Itachi, no vienes vestido para la ocasión es más, estas todo sudoroso –

-Tenten tienes que venir con migo, pero por favor no agás preguntas-

-pero yo…-

-confía en mí…-

-está bien-

Itachi la guio hacia su auto, estuvieron manejando casi 30 minutos, llegaron a un terreno baldío donde solo se distinguía un helicóptero

-Itachi, que está pasando- afuera del coche comenzaba a llover

-mira, Tenten, yo me voy-

-te, te vas?-

-tengo que hacerlo, mira no es algo que yo quiera pero es necesario-

-peor cual es la razón-

-es mejor que no lo sepas-

-a donde te irás-

-no te lo puedo decir-

-Itachi no me estás diciendo o aclarando nada!-

-lo único que tienes que saber es que te amo, te amo con todas mis fuerzas, eres la primera persona a la cual de verdad aprecio, la cual de verdad me duele dejar, claro además de mi hermano, pero recuerda, todo es por ti, por tu bien, tú te mereces algo mejor que yo… adiós Tenten, te amo-dijo besándola y se bajo del coche dirigiéndose al helicóptero, Tenten no aguanto y se puso a llorar salió del coche si importarle que se mojara y corrió hacia él y se tiro en sus brazos

-Itachi, no me dejes, yo no tengo familia más que tu y Sasuke, no quiero que te vayas-

-lo siento amor…-

-si te vas Itachi me dejaras sola, no volvería a sentirme igual, no podría ser feliz sin ti-

-si puedes… y tendrás que hacerlo, de verdad yo lo siento mucho…-

-ITACHI! NO ME DEJES!- empezaba a alterarse más y a llorar cada vez más, a Itachi le dolía ver a su niña así, le dolía verla llorar pero no podía hacer nada

-te amo-dijo dándole un tierno beso que poco a poco de volvió más apasionado

-Itachi… no te vayas-

-lo siento-beso su frente y se soltó de sus brazos dejándola tirada en el piso, el junto con otro sujeto se subió al helicóptero y este empezó a funcionar

-ITACHI! ITACHI NO ME DEJES! ITACHIIIIIII TE AMOOOO NO TE VALLAS!- el helicóptero despego… poco a poco se fue alejando hasta perderse de vista

-Itachi…ITACHI!- Tenten no podía contener las lagrimas, tenia frio y miedo de estar ahí sola, no podía moverse, sus piernas se habían entumido… estaba ahí sola, nadie sabía que estaba ahí, como iba a salir de aquel lugar… tenía el coche, pero se sentía muy triste y débil para conducirlo…seguía llorando y susurrando su nombre… se acostó en el piso en ese momento no le importaba nada, solo quería que Itachi regresara, entonces sintió unos fuertes brazos sujetarla… la metían al coche y la asentaban con delicadeza…este se empezó a mover Tenten no pudo más y perdió el conocimiento…


	16. Chapter 16 Mi Itachi

Cap16.- Mi Itachi…

La castaña abrió los ojos poco a poco, la habitación en donde se encontraba ciertamente olía a hombre, se dio cuenta de que ya no traía su vestido, si no que traía una playera que reconocía, y unos shorts que no eran suyos, ese cuarto se le hacía muy conocido y entonces alguien entro por la puerta, un moreno de ojos negros y cabello alborotado

-Sasuke…-susurro

-como te sientes?- pregunto sentándose en su cama

-pues bien, pero… TU ME CAMBIASTE!-dijo alterándose

-no, no-dijo poniéndose de pie nerviosamente

-entonces?-

-fui yo- entro cierta pelirrosa a la misma habitación

-sakura, gracias, pero de quien es esta ropa?_

-es mía-dijo el pelinegro

-muchas gracias a los dos-

-te prepare algo de desayunar- pronuncio Sakura

-gracias peor no tengo hambre-dijo bajando la mirada

-Tenten, lo que el miserable de mi hermano te hiso no tiene nombre, no merece que sigas triste por el-

-gracias Sasuke, pero yo…yo lo amo-dijo escondiendo su cara entre sus rodillas, unas lagrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos, Sasuke y sakura se miraron, no sabían qué hacer, entonces sakura le dijo sin hablas

-"haz algo"-(ya saben, moviendo los labios)

-ven aquí Tenten-dijo abrazándola-no te preocupes, me tienes a mí, a sakura, a Hinata a el dobe de naruto, a todos-

-estas todos aquí?-

-si… han venido a verte cuando se enteraron-

-y como se enteraron-

-bueno, yo le dije a Hinata quien estaba con naruto, y ya sabes cómo es naruto, se preocupo tanto que le dijo a todo el mundo- dijo la oji verde

-y Gaara, y su fiesta!-

-no te preocupes, ya estaba por acabar cuando le hable a Hinata-

-y ustedes, fueron los que me recogieron en aquel lugar?-

-a si es- dijo el moreno

-y como lo supieron?-

-mi hermano me lo dijo-

-tu…tu lo sabías, sabias que Itachi se iba a ir?-

-…-

-Sasuke respóndeme!-

-si-

- Sasuke… porque no hiciste nada para evitarlo!-

-crees que me hubiera hecho caso, crees que no le dije que no se fuera-

-chicos es suficiente, los demás los oirán-

-no me importa sakura!- le grito Tenten- ustedes no saben cómo me siento, necesito a Itachi, pero quiero odiarlo, díganme alguna vez han necesitado tanto a alguien, pero también lo quieren odiar por haberte dejado-

- Tenten-

-no?, pues a mí ya me tiene pasado dos veces y no dejare que vuelva a pasarme, todas las personas que mas e amado me han dejado…-

-Tenten, de que hablas?- le pregunto preocupada sakura

-quieres saber de que hablo- las lagrimas corrían por su cara, la chica apretaba sus puños de furia- hablo de Itachi dejándome abandonado en aquel lugar, como si fuera un animal, y hablo de la vez que…que mis padres me abandonaron-

-tus padres?- le pregunto Sasuke

- si… cuando tenía 6 años ellos me dejaron en un orfanato…un mujer me adopto y viví con ella hasta los 14, luego ella murió… y desde entonces e vivido sola… y ahora Itachi me vuelve a abandonar… díganme quien es el siguiente que me abandonara?-

-Tenten, escúchame bien- dijo Sasuke agarrando su cara con sus manos- ni yo, ni ninguno de los que está ahí afuera te va abandonar jamás, nunca, siempre estaremos a tu lado –

-así es, siempre hemos estado a tu lado no?- pregunto con una sonrisa la pelirrosa

-gracias chicos…- dicho esto se tiro en brazos de ambos

- quieres hablar con alguien de los que está afuera?-

-mmm no se…-

-tranquila, si quieres les decimos que no...-

- …mmm quiero ver a Ne…a Neji-

-Neji?, mm ok- dijo el moreno- le diremos que venga-

-gracias…-

Los dos chicos salieron del cuarto… Tenten espero y luego de unos segundos entro el hojiblanco

-hola Neji-

-como estas?-

-mmm pues más o menos-

-no te preocupes todo estará bien-

-gracias-

-y… porque querías hablar con migo-

-eh…no sé , creo que de todos los que se encuentran ahí afuera eres el que mejor escucha…-

-tal vez tengas razón-

-ja^^-

-ya no llores, te ves más bonita sonriendo- ese comentario por parte del hyuga hiso que la castaña se sonrojara-

-Neji, lamento haberme peleado contigo-

-yo también lo siento, éramos buenos amigos cuando nos conocimos, no veo porque no lo podamos seguir siendo-

-cierto…además necesito un amigo en estos momentos-

-Tenten, Itachi no merece ni una sola lagrima tuya, ese maldito bastardo, como se atreve a dejarte ahí afuera- las palabras que el Hyuga soltaba, las decía tan molesto que cada vez apretaba los puños mas fuerte

-Itachi no es mala persona… pero no puedo creer que me haya dejado asi…-

-Bueno, es mejor que ya no pienses en eso…-

-si…gracias Neji, de verdad me ayuda el que estés aquí- dicho esto se acerco a él y lo abrazo, este le devolvió el abrazo… en Hyuga estaba nuevamente nervioso, como cuando la había besado, tenía miedo de que eso volviera a ocurrir, ya no podía engañarse más, el sentía algo por aquella castaña, algo que jamás imagino sentir, y por aquella persona, ella era simple y de buen físico, era una más de las chicas que conocía, que es lo que la hacía diferente?, que es lo que hacía que él se hubiera enamorado de ella… un momento…enamorado? pensó el Hyuga, " yo enamorado de Tenten?"Era eso acaso posible, era acaso que el cubito de hielo Hyuga se estaba descongelando y todo por "culpa" de Tenten, era en realidad que la amaba

-Tenten, tengo que irme-dijo el peli largo poniéndose de pie

-Neji, a donde vas?-

-yo, recordé que mi tío me espera, vendré a verte mañana, si?-

-aja…- ella se acerco a él y le deposito un beso en la mejilla

-adiós- dicho esto el Hyuga se retiro algo tal vez demasiado rápido


	17. Chapter 17 Mi Neji

Cap.- 17.- Mi Neji

A un mes de lo ocurrido con Itachi, Tenten procuraba ya no pensar en aquello, se había decidido a no pasar el resto de su vida llorando por alguien que no la valoro en su momento, había superado eso, claro con lago de trabajo, ya que no podía negar que amaba a Itachi… pero he ahí la clave AMABA, esos sentimientos cada vez quedaban más atrás, y estaban siendo remplazados por otra persona Neji Hyuga, ella debía aceptar que últimamente pasaba mucho tiempo con él, reían(se imaginan Neji riendo xD) hablaban, hacían bromas, eran como los mejores amigos, pero el sentimiento que una vez ella pensó sentir por Neji volvía a surgir, cada vez quería estar más tiempo con él, los momentos asolas los disfrutaba, muchas veces se habían quedado los dos solos en el techo de la casa de Sasuke viendo la luna abrazados, como si fueran más que simples amigos, pero el recuerdo del abandono de sus padre y luego el de Itachi no permitían que ella le dijera lo que sentía, parecían impedir que Tenten volviera a ser feliz…

-SASUKEE LEVANTATE!-gritaba la castaña (por cierto Tenten ahora vive junto a Sasuke)

-mmm, ya voy-

-Sasuke quiero recordar quien fue el que pidió e imploro para que yo viniera a vivir contigo-

-sí pero eso era para que cocinaras limpiaras y entre otras cosas, no para que me despertaras-

-baga-dijo dándole un golpe que lo tiro de la cama- vamos el desayuno está listo ^^-

-Si…-

-Sasuke-dijo sentándose en la cama de este- gracias-

-gracias?, y eso porque?-

-eres la única familia que he tenido de verdad-

-peor de que hablas tienes a Naruto, sakura…- fue interrumpido por la castaña

-sí, lo sé pero tú eres y siempre has sido como un hermano, me recibiste en tu casa sin nada a cambio, eres la única persona a la que puedo llamar hermano-

-Tenten, tu siempre has sido mi hermana, por lo menos para mí-

-Sasuke… arigato-dicho esto se arrojo a los brazos de este

al llegar a la escuela, Sasuke se fue con sakura a su clase e química, se encontró con los dos Hyugas acompañados de Naruto, los saludo a todos, y los dos ojiperla partieron a su clase

-vamos Naruto, si no llegamos a clases Kurenai nos matara-

-si^^- los dos empezaron a caminar así el salón-Tenten?-

-mmm, que paso?-

-necesito que me agás un favor-

-que cosa-

-mira…yo quiero ir a la casa de Hinata a hablar con ella, pero…-

-peor que?-

-su padre… como te diré…el… ME ODIA!-

-y, que es lo que yo puedo hacer para que eso cambie?-

-pues el sábado iremos tú, Sasuke y yo a su casa usando de pretexto lo de la banda-

-wa… alto ahí, no creo que Sasuke le agrade mucho la idea de ir-

-es en eso donde entras tu, tú tienes que convencerlo, vamos yo se que puedes-

-no…no se-

-por favor Tenten, hazlo por mí, por Hinata, tengo…tengo que decirle alo muy importante-dijo ruborizándose

-ah ok ok...-

-GRACIAS TENTEN!- llegaron al salón y tomaron la clase

El viernes por la noche Sasuke y Tenten cenaban, un silencio inundaba aquella sala

-eh…Sasuke, tienes algo que hacer mañana?-

-amm no tengo nada planeado, porque…-

-bueno…eh… nosotros… ufff aquí va !-

-que dijiste?-dijo el Uchiha con cara de "what"

-dije que tu y yo iremos mañana junto con Naruto a la casa de Hinata-

-que! Pero sabes que odio a los hyuga, bueno a Neji y Hinata no, pero a los demás si -

-Sasuke por favor, no es por mi es por Naruto, el quiere mucho a Hinata y necesita hablar con ella-

-que lo haga en la escuela-

-Sasuke, no olvides que él te apoyo con lo de Sakura…-

-…-

-Sasuke?-

-esta bien iré-dijo poniendo cara de molesto

-gracias^^-

El sábado por la mañana llego, los tres amigos se encontraron en el parque a pocas calles de la casa de Hinata

-listo Naruto?-dijo Tenten

-cre…creo-

-más vale que no lo eches a perder dobe-

-no lo hare teme… por cierto gracias por venir-

-mm, para eso están los amigos-dijo el Uchiha

-bueno chicos no nos pongamos cursis, vamos?-

-si! vamos;)- dijo emocionado el rubio, y así los 3 amigos tomaron rumbo a la mansión Hyuga, a llegar naruto toco el timbre y de la casa salió un señor alto de ojos blanco

-Buenas Hiashi…-dijo algo nervioso el rubio

-dime Uzumaki que haces aquí-

-etto… yo- Tenten se dio cuenta de que Naruto no podía seguir así que intervino en su salvación

-vinimos a componer unas canciones junto con Hinata, ya sabe que ella es como el cerebro del grupo-

-mmm señorita Amma, y donde está el seño Uchiha?-

-aquí estoy-dijo de una forma grosera

-Sasuke compórtate-le susurro Tenten-

-hmn.-

-podemos pasar-pregunto menos nervioso que antes el ojiazul

-mm, claro, Hinata esta es su cuarto, ya sabe donde se encuentra señorita Amma-

-sí, gracias^^-

Los tres amigos se dirigieron a la habitación de la ya mencionada, al llegar Tenten llamo su nombre y esta salió de inmediato

-hola tente…-se cayó al ver a sus dos acompañantes

-hola hina^^-dijo feliz el rubio de verla

-naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun-

-hmn.-

-pasen- todos entraron al cuarto y se sentaron

-bueno y para qué es esta visita?-

-bueno yo… no tienen sed, Sasuke ve a comprar algo de tomar-

-qué pero porque yo?-

-que vallas! dijo Tenten empujándolo a la salida

-ok- Sasuke se fue a comprar "algo de tomar" naruto se acerco un poco masa Hinata pensaba empezar a hablar cuando se fijo que Tenten seguía ahí y fingió toser

-ne-chan, me traes un poco de papel de baño-

-eh..yo, a si cierto e voy-Hinata parecía pararse para indicarla el camino-no te preocupes Hinata ya se el camino- dicho esto salió del cuarto y se dirigió al baño, al llegar entro de golpe y puso seguro a la puerta, al darse la vuelta choco con algo y puso sus manos para que el golpe no fuera muy duro al darse cuanta tenia a el Hyuga enfrente de ella mojado y con solo una toalla puesta, ella se sonrojo de inmediato al igual que el( se imaginan un Neji sonrojado ) ella empezó a ver el cuerpo de Neji, vio que era hermoso, su abdomen fuerte y marcado, y esos brazos al igual marcados producto de un duro entrenamiento, Neji se dio cuenta de que ella lo observaba, cosa que lo puso aun más nervioso

-Tenten…- ella al oír su nombre alzo la vista rápidamente

-Ne…Neji…-se dio cuenta de que sus manos seguían en el pecho de Neji y las retiro inmediatamente-yo… lo siento no sabía que estaba ocupado-al intentar irse se resbalo, ya que el piso estaba mojado, Neji como todo caballero intento sujetarla antes de que callera pero esta al intentarse agarrar de algo sujeto el hombro del ojiperla, lo jalo demasiado fuerte asiendo que el callera junto con ella, el encima de ella, su cara a centímetros de lejos

-Neji, está todo bien ahí adentro-se oyó decir desde el otro lado, esa era la voz de Hiashi

-demonios-susurro Neji

-porque no contestas, abre la puerta Neji, ábrela ahora-


	18. Chapter 18 Confesiones

Cap.-18 Confesiones…

-porque no contestas, abre la puerta Neji, ábrela ahora-

-Tenten, metete a la regadera- le susurro a l castaña, los dos se pusieron e pie y Neji la empujo adentro de la regadera cerrando la cortina, la castaña se tapaba la boca con su propia mano, entonces Neji abrió la puerta

-que pasa Neji?-

-nada, que se supone que debe estar pasando-

-mmm, te estabas bañando?-

-si-

-entonces ya as acabado?-

-si-

-bueno entonces sal que yo me quiero bañar- Tenten abrió los ojos como platos, mas valía que Neji no permitiera eso

-eh, ahora que me acuerdo no he terminado de bañarme-

-como que no?-

-no…no me… me e lavado el cabello-

-no te has lavado el cabello?-

-así es, así que me lo lavare si eso está bien para ti-

-claro…- los dos se quedaron viendo a los ojos

-algo mas tío?-

-no te vas a meter a la regadera?-

-si, en el momento que tú salgas-

-no te preocupes yo cierro la puerta…-

-hmn.-Neji sabía que su Tío pensaba que algo andaba mal, así que si quería convencerlo tendría que seguirle el juego así que movió ligeramente la cortina de la regadera entro, el espacio era algo pequeño, así que los dos estaban muy pegado, Tenten estaba a punto de dar un alarido cuando Neji le tapo la boca

-eh…Neji, entraste con tu toalla- demasiado lejos, si algo no iba a hacer era quitarse la toalla que le cubría lo que no quería a que Tenten viese

-solo me voy a mojar el cabello, no necesito quitarme la toalla-

-muy bien…-

-algo más?-

-hay algún problema con el agua, déjame entrar a checar-

-NO!, no hay ninguno-dijo abriendo la regadera haciendo que tanto él como Tenten se empaparan

-bueno, me re a hora-dijo cerrando la puerta tras sí, Neji sabía que se quedaría detrás de la puerta por lo menos 5 minutos, luego de ese tiempo Neji pensó que era seguro alejar su mano de la boca de Tenten

-ya se fue-susurro lo más posible la castaña

-ya debió irse…- susurrando a la vez

-Neji, como voy a salir de aquí sin que nadie se dé cuenta, hay empleadas por toda la casa, sin mencionar a Hinata, tu tío, hanabi y Naruto-

-naruto?-

-sí, esta con Hinata-

-los dejaste solos?-

-Neji por favor tenemos cosas más graves de los cuales preocuparnos, no podemos quedarnos en el baño por siempre-

-lose y créeme que estoy pensando en una solución-

-pues Neji, no quiero sonar arrogante pero apúrate-

-no me apures Tenten que los nervios me ganan-

-lo siento- puso una cara de tristeza fingida

- y no agás esa cara!- dijo un poco mas brusco

-eh! y porque no!-

-porque me distraes-

-y porque te distrae!-

-porque te ves aun más linda!- dijo sin pensar en sus palabras(algo que normalmente no pasa)

-q…que?-

-pe…perdón…-dijo sonrojándose, por primera vez Tenten pudo de hecho ver el sonrojo del ojiperla

-ah… Neji te sonrojaste- empezó a reír nerviosamente

-hmn.-

-Neji, también creo que eres lindo-dijo un poco apenada y bajando la mirada

-Tenten, no creo que este sea el lugar para hablar de esto-

-si, tal vez tengas razón-

-bueno, mi cuarto esta a la segunda puerta a la derecha de esta…crees poder llegar sin que nadie te vea?-

-si^^, y no olvides mojar tu cabello, o tu tío se dará cuenta-

-h… ahora ve…-

-si^^- Tenten salió cuidadosamente de la tina, con ayuda de la mano de Neji, abrió lentamente la puerta y viro a ver si había alguien, al ver que no había nadie salió y se dirigió rápidamente al cuarto de Neji, unos minutos después entro Neji

-bueno, voy a cambiarme, eh te puedes dar la vuelta?-

-ah si…-dijo sonrojándose y virando a ver a otro lado, mientras este se cambiaba Tenten tuvo la tentación de mirar a ver, lo cual hiso, pudo ver como se ponía su camisa vio de nuevo su torso y sus brazos, por n momento quiso estar enredada en ellos, vio que este volteaba a ver y rápidamente miro a otro lado

-ya acabe-

-…-

-Tenten?-

-Neji, que es lo que no creías que era indicado hablar hace un rato?- pregunto inocente

-bueno ps… Tenten tengo algo que decirte-dijo acercándose más a ella

-que cosa?-

-mira, yo no te había dicho nada por 2 razones, una…se que sigues un poco dolida por lo de Itachi y lo entiendo créeme, y la otra es porque… no soy una persona que se le haga muy fácil expresar sus sentimientos…-

-…-

-Tenten, tu…yo, eh… me gustas mucho-dijo casi en susurro, pero lo suficientemente alto para que Tenten lo escuchara, esta abrió los ojos como platos, no podía creer que Neji Hyuga acabase de decláresele, por parte del castaño bajo la mirada al ver que ella no contestaba … entonces sintió un cuerpo junto al suyo, y como esta lo abrazaba, el la atrapo con sus brazos, los dos se sentían muy bien juntos, no querían separarse, Tenten alzo la vista y se quedo viendo su rostro, el cual estaba a centímetros de ella, poco a poco se fue acercando, podían sentir su respiración y entonces…

-Tenten, no quiero que agás estos solo porque te sientes sola, no quiero presionarte a nada, así que mej…- Tenten sin pensarlo dos veces se impulso así el besando sus labios, Neji no podía creerlo pero le correspondió el beso, Tenten paso sus brazos por el cuello de Neji acercándolo más a él, Neji bajo sus manos a la cadera de la chica y acerco sus cuerpo mas al de él, por primera vez la castaña se sintió llena, no era como los besos de Itachi, no era como la primera vez que beso a Neji, esta vez se sentía bien, y no había ninguna voz que le recriminara nada, el beso paso de ser tierno a mas apasionado ella empezó a jugar con su cabello pero todo ese momento e amor fue interrumpido por alguien que entro a la habitación

-Neji…-pronuncio esa persona

-Hi…-


	19. Chapter 19 Y vivieron felises?

Cap.-19 y vivieron felices por…siempre?

-Neji…-pronuncio esa persona

-Hi…-susurro el Hyuga- Hiashi-

-que está pasando aquí Neji?-

-pues lo que pasa es que- dijo poniéndose enfrente de Tenten, tapándola todo lo que pudiera su espalda

-bien, dime Neji-

- Tío, creo que es obvio lo que ocurre aquí, no crees?-

- así es pero considero que sería bueno que me lo expliques-

-no hay nada que explicar soy un hombre y Tenten una mujer , no estaba pasando nada fuera de lo normal, y no iba a pasar nada mas…así que agradecería que no te imagines cosas que no son-

-y que tiene que decir la joven chica?- pregunto mirando atrás de la espalda de Neji, ahí Tenten se encontraba nerviosa y sonrojada, no sabía que decir, estaba enfrente de Hiashi Hyuga un hombre muy poderoso, y si la odiaba y si la mataba… no eso era demasiado, tomo aire y valor y asomo por atrás de Neji

-creo que Neji ya dijo todo señor, aquí no pasa nada que no deba ser-

-muy bien, pero considero que sería apropiado que continuara esta plática, en otro lugar que no sea una habitación-

-está bien tío- tomo la mano de Tenten y salió rápidamente de aquel cuarto, llegaron al patio de enfrente de la casa y se quedaron callado un rato, hasta que la risita de Tenten rompió el silencio

-de que te ríes?- pregunto el Hyuga

-es que por un momento pensé que tu tío me sacaría a escobazos de la casa…-

-estás loca…-

-Neji…- dijo acercándose a él- tu me gustas, desde hace un tiempo que siento este sentimiento así ti, no me gusta estar lejos de ti, no me gusta verte con otras mujeres, siento que en cualquier momento te irás con una de ellas… Neji, ciento que te voy a perder-

-no me vas a perder Tenten, siento exactamente lo mismo que tu… y nunca te dejare, eso es una promesa, jamás me alejare de ti, amenos que es lo que tu desees-

-lo que yo deseo eres tu… Neji…- se acerco mas al, y este tomo su cara en sus manos

-Tenten…te amo-

-yo… yo a ti- y con esto se fundieron en un tierno beso

-tengo que ir a ver a Hinata…-

-porque?, no te puedes quedar-dijo pegando su frente a la de ella

-ve al parque…iré enseguida solo le diré que me voy-

-te estaré esperando en la banca… sabes cual no?-

-claro que si^^-

se separo de él y se dirigió al cuarto de Hinata, al entrar solo puso ver a un rubio tomando a la ojiperla por las caderas mientras ambos se besaban apasionadamente, a oír que alguien entro se separaron inmediatamente

-es cierto eso que dicen que las calladas son las peores…-

-Tenten…-

-tranquila Hinata… sabía que acabarían si los dos-

-Ne-chan!-dijo avergonzado naruto

- hay por favor no tienen de que avergonzarse, pero eso si tengan cuidado, tu padre esta rondando por la casa y si los ve los mata, a y por cierto…usen protección-esto último lo susurro

-TENTEN"!- gritaron rojos de la vergüenza tanto Naruto como Hinata

-bueno, ya me tengo que ir, los dejo en buenas manos… ja^^, no hagan cosa malas, pórtense bien ;)- dicho esto salió de la habitación y se dirigió al parque, al llegar vio al Hyuga acostado en la banca con los ojos cerrados, se acerco en silencio y al llegar a su lado poso sus labios en los de el, el chico inmediatamente abrió los ojos, al verla los cerro de nuevo y la rodio con sus brazos, se separaron lentamente

-Neji…gracias por darme la confianza de volver a amar-

-gracias por aceptarme…Tenten, quieres ser mi novia?-

-yo… claro que si^^-

-no sabes lo alegre que me haces…-

Pasaron los meses, Neji y Tenten ya cumplían los 6 meses de noviazgo, las cosas parecían mejorar, terminaron la escuela y se encontraban en vacaciones de verano, la relación entre los dos era más fuerte de lo que los dos se imaginaba, cuando uno era feliz el otro también, cuando uno sufría el otro lo sentía…todo era perfecto para ambos…era 2 de Julio Tenten iría a ver a Neji de sorpresa pues cumplían los 6 meses, era de noche y todo estaba oscuro caminaba sola por una calle vacía cuando de repente una camioneta negra se estaciono junto a ella, de la camioneta salió un sujeto vestido de negro quien tomo a Tenten de la cadera y la alzo

-QUE RAYOS!, SUELTAME-pataleaba sin éxito alguno-Auxilio auxilio!- gritaba desesperadamente, el sujeto la metió a la camioneta y esta arranco, Tenten adentro estaba siendo amarrada de los brazos y piernas y con ayuda de un poco de somnífero fue dormida….


	20. Chapter 20 Akatsuki

Cap.-20 Akatsuki

Neji despertó, abrió sus ojos de par en par, se levanto, comió, arreglo y salió rumbo a la casa de Sasuke donde actualmente vivía Tenten, camino tranquilamente por las calles, viendo niños jugando, parejas andando y se pregunto si así lo veía la gente cuando caminaba por las calles con Tenten, al llegar a la casa vio la puerta entre abierta así que decidió entrar

-hola?, Tenten, Sasuke?- al entrar pudo ver todo hecho un desorden, habían libros tirados, jarrones rotos nada estaba en su lugar y ahí en medio de la sala se veía un pelinegro tirado en el piso- Sasuke!-corrió hacia el intento despertarlo, el moreno poco a poco abrió los ojos-te encuentras bien?-

-eh…creo que sí, que paso?, no me digas que otra vez hice una fiesta y…-

-no, no hiciste nada, alguien irrumpió parece…Tenten!-se paro rápidamente y se dirigió a su habitación, al entrar todo estaba igual que en la casa, pero ella no estaba-donde esta ¿-

-no…se, ayer salió para ir a verte en la noche, ya era tarde y no regresaba, pensé que tal vez tu y ella pues ya sabes no?, luego me dirigí a mi cuarto cuando alguien me golpeo por la espalda-

-estás diciendo que ella no ha vuelto desde ayer en la noche?-

-si… oh por Dios tu crees que se la han…-

-no, no puede ser…-

-…-revisemos la casa- los dos se pusieron a revisar la casa, ya solo les faltaba la habitación de Itachi

-no creo que este ahí, ella nunca entra y…-

-no me importa-dijo botando la puerta, al entrar pudieron ver varios documentos en el escritorio l, Neji se acerco los tomo y leyó

"Comprobante de pago"

"saldo debido = 100000"

"Itachi tu quisiste entrar ahora paga…"

"el plan es fácil, matar a la chica"

"tu noviecita pagara por todo si no te aplicas"

Y así seguían varias notas

-que es todo esto!- pregunto mas alterado el Hyuga

-no, no se Neji, cálmate!-

-que me calme!, Tenten no está!-

-no eres el único preocupado!-

-llama a todos pregúntales si Tenten no está con ellos, si te dicen que no, diles que vengan a tu casa inmediatamente-

-tú que harás-

-aquí abajo hay una firma que me es conocida pero no estoy seguro, vendré más tarde- dicho esto Neji tomo los documentos y salió de la casa…

Mientras tanto en cierto lugar una castaña abría los ojos, estaba sentada y con las manos atadas junto con el cuerpo a una silla

-ah…que?, que es este lugar-

-eso no es de tu incumbencia-dijo una voz proveniente de la parte oscura de aquel cuarto, salió de la oscuridad y se pudo ver su rostro, era alto y fuerte de cabello naranja y tenia aretes por toda la cara

-quien eres?-

-mi nombre es Pein, y este que me ves a mi lado es Deidara- señalo a un sujeto alto larga cabellera dorada, por un momento le pareció que era Ino, pero eso era solo porque estaba más dormida que despierta

-sigues dormida?- parecía que le leía los pensamientos- pues despertémosla… Deidara- dicho esto el sujeto rubio se acerco a Tenten y le propuso un buen golpe en el estomago acto que hiso que ella diera un chillido de dolor y que se despertara por completo

-bueno, ahora que tengo tu atención, me puedes decir, ser tan amable de informarme donde esta…Itachi?- la chica abrió los ojos de golpe…Itachi… ese nombre que no había oído desde ase tantos días, porque se lo preguntaba, quienes era ellos?

-quienes son ustedes?- dijo

-RESPONDEME!-grito Pein dándole una fuerte bofetada a la castaña

-no…no…no se-

-como que no sabes!-

-que no se joder!, el se fue dejándome, no me dijo absolutamente nada!-

-y tú crees que me voy a creer ese cuento barato…no me obligues a hacer esto mas difícil-

-de…de verdad no se-

-Deidara… has tu trabajo- el chico rubio se acerco a ella – alguna vez oíste de La silla de las zambullidas, Este castigo se aplicaba en ocasiones a las mujeres que perturbaran la paz comunitaria discutiendo y regañando continuamente con los vecinos. La mujer era atada a una silla que se colgaba de una grúa. Después era sumergida a ratos en un río o estanque. También se usaba para identificar brujas: si la mujer flotaba en el agua entonces se consideraba probado que era una sierva del diablo. Este método lo aplicaron los ingleses hasta el siglo XVII, exportándolo además a Norte América. Estuvo contemplado en la Ley Criminal de Inglaterra y País de Gales hasta 1967, y en la del estado australiano de Victoria hasta 1969. Aunque el último caso registrado, ocurrido en EEUU, data de 1817-

-no… de verdad que no sé nada!-

-entonces veremos si eres bruja- dijo en tono sarcástico, el chico rubio se acerco y ato una cadena a la silla, la otra punta de la cadena se amarraba en una polea, abajo a un lado de la polea había algo parecido a un mini rio se podría decir…

-estas lista para hablar Tenten-

-yo no sé nada, se los juro…- Pein hiso una señal de aprobación hacia Deidara y este jalo un palanca asiendo que la silla se alzara y se sur mejiera en el agua, paso un minuto, un minuto en el que Tenten lucho por desatarse los amarres y por aguantar la respiración, luego volvió a la superficie

-ya se te está viniendo algo a la memoria preciosa'-

-ustedes creen que yo me dejaría torturar solo para proteger el paradero del maldito que me dejo sola llorando en medio de la noche en la lluvia-

-no sé, pregúntatelo a ti misma-volvió a hacer la misma señal de afirmación y la castaña fue sumergida otra vez, así paso media hora, entre sumergida y preguntas

-YA ESTOY HARTO-dijo Pein dándole otro puñetazo en la cara, Tenten sangraba y estaba muy adolorida

-no sé nada JODER!-

-muy bien…yo estoy harto de tus estupidese… si no me dices donde rayos esta te voy a matar, y el siguiente será Sasuke, luego puede ir Hinata o mejor tu querido novio Neji-

-No no los toques a ellos-dijo comenzando a llorar-yo no se donde esta, se fue en helicóptero con un sujeto y…-

-un sujeto?-

-si, si, el era lato y calvo y tenia una mar…-

-una mar..?-

-una marca en el ojo izquierdo…- la chica se quedo pensativa

/flash back/

- y donde están tus amigos?-

-bueno uno está en operación la otra está aquí- respondió la pelirrosa

-yo soy Hinata hyuga, yo iba caminando con naruto cuando un sujeto apareció y dijo que buscaba a la heredera de la familia hyuga y me quiso disparar pero… pero- su voz se le corto y no pudo seguir hablando, Ino se acerco y la abrazo- dispararon a Naruto en vez de a ella- termino su frase

-puede describir a quien los ataco-

-si- el sujeto era alto, calvo y tenía una cicatriz extraña en el ojo…creo que en el ojo izquierdo era como… una cortada o algo así

/fin el flash back/

-mmm espera aquí- dijo abriendo una puerta y saliendo de ella

Mientras tanto en la mansión Hyuga, un chico castaño revisaba apresuradamente los documentos de la oficina de su Tío Hiashi, al encontrar cierto papel lo alzo y comparo con los que había sacado de la casa de Itachi

"la misma letra, la misma firma en la parte superior… estos documentos son de las mismas personas… fueron mandadas por akatsuki "

Rápidamente fue a buscar a su tío, al encontrarlo lo empujo haciendo que este se estampe contra la pared

-que te ocurre Neji?-

-donde esta?-

-donde esta quien?-

-Tenten-

-no sé, no es tu novia?, tu deberías saberlo-

-te volviste a entrometer con los de akatsuki y por eso se la han llevado-

-qué?, Neji te juro que desde lo…lo de tu padre yo no eh vuelto a ver los de akatsuki-

-donde?

-donde qué?-

-donde se reunían, donde era su base, algo debes saber-

-yo…-

-me lo debes, no quiero perder a otra persona amada por culpa de akatsuki, no quiero volver a sentir el mismo dolor que me provoco la muerte de mi padre… es lo menos que puedes hacer-

Hiashi callo, tomo una mirada seria y gentilmente retiro los brazos de Neji de su cuerpo, se dirigió a un cajón del vestíbulo y saco una carpeta

-hubo un lugar…-dijo sacando una foto y un papel- siempre nos reuníamos hay, es una bodega o algo así, esta junto a la carretera 45, Neji…-

-gracias-dijo dispuesto a irse

-no vayas-

-qué?-

-Neji, no puedo permitir perderte, eres un Hyuga, te mataran y…-

-no me importa, amo a Tenten y solo por ella hare lo que sea-

-Neji-

-adiós-dicho esto salió de la casa rumbo a la de Sasuke llevándose una camioneta, al llegar vio a todos sus amigos alterados hablando y haciendo ademanes con las manos al bajarse Naruto se acerco a el

-donde esta Tenten!-

-creo que ya sé donde esta, súbanse a la camioneta ahora!-

-pero…-intento decir Ino

-pero nada! quien maneja más rápido?-

-mmm creo que yo-dijo Gaara

-no soy yo- dijo el rubio

-están equivocados es Ino-dijo Sakura

-no… es Shikamaru-dijo la voz de Matzuri

-yo?- pregunto el moreno

-tu conducirás shikamaru, yo te iré indicando el camino, los demás en la parte de atrás ahora!- todos hicieron lo que el hyuga dijo y en unos segundos el auto arranco a gran velocidad

Mientras tanto…

-Itachi…"que es lo que hiso?, porque está metido con estos tíos?, porque tengo que recordarlo ahora…Neji… tengo mucho miedo…"-

-muy bien niña-dijo la voz de Deidara

-qué?-

-el jefe a decidido que no te podemos dejar viva… pero te agradece la información que nos as proporcionado-

-que…no!-dijo llorando- yo no diré nada lo juro-

-lamentablemente-dijo la voz de Pein- tu juramento no nos da seguridad de nada…-

-por favor… se los ruego-

-Deidara hazlo-

-no Deidara no lo agás!-dijo sollozando

-lo siento-susurro en su oído el rubio

-adiós Tenten-dijo Pein saliendo de la habitación

-Vamos shikamaru apúrate!- gritaba la pelirrosa

-ya voy!-

-ya estamos llegando-se susurro a si mismo Neji

-lo siento Tenten pero es parte del trabajo-

-no….no quiero morir-

-yo… adiós- dijo poniendo un pistola a la altura de la cabeza de Tenten

-no…-

-llegamos!- dijo Neji bajándose de la camioneta, todos lo imitaron, estaban por entrar a la bodega se oyó un disparo-Tenten… TENTEN!- grito el hyuga entrando a la bodega al igual que todos sus amigos…


	21. Chapter 21 Regreso

Hola chicos y chicas xD

Aquí les traigo la conti, muchísimas gracias por todos sus comentarios, me da MUCHISIMO gusto que les guste mi fic, les juro que es lo q me da "fuerzas" para poner conti hehehehe, bueno, les traigo el cap ¡21! Ya estamos cerca de que acabe D: le digo de una vez que el fic consta de 26 caps T_T , como una serieee *-* hahahah ok no xD, bueno por ahora disfruten y perdón este cap sta un poco corto y lleno de flash back, pero les PROMETO que el martes SIN falta les subo el cap 22 :D bueno leean y nos vemos

NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE

Cap.- 21 Regreso

-llegamos!- dijo Neji bajándose de la camioneta, todos lo imitaron, estaban por entrar a la bodega se oyó un disparo-Tenten… TENTEN!- grito el hyuga entrando a la bodega al igual que todos sus amigos…

La castaña sintió que la vida se le iba al oír ese disparo, sintió que nunca más volvería a hablar a oír etc. entonces abrió los ojos de par en par…se encontraba en el mismo cuarto amarrado todavía a la misma silla delante de ella estaba Deidara quien tenía una mancha de sangre en la parte baja del estomago del lado derecho

-ah…-

-Deidara…- fue lo único que pronuncio la castaña, el cuerpo del rubio callo y ella pudo ver al causante del disparo-I… Itachi- pronuncio a duras penas Tenten

-Tenten…- dijo acercándose y desamarrándola de la silla, al hacerlo quiso acercarse y abrazarla

-NO!-dijo empujándolo- esta…esta muerto?-

-no…estará bien con asistencia médica-

-Itachi… por qué?-

-porque?-

-quien eres en verdad… yo no entiendo nada-

-TENTEN!- entro gritando el Hyuga, quedándose atónico con lo que vio-Itachi…- el al igual que todos sus amigos que entraban se quedaban callados y atónitos, el único que se le acerco fue Sasuke, quien al estar cerca le dio un puñetazo

-eres un cabron!- le grito

-Sasuke…- dijo Sakura acercándose a el

- Tenten siempre fue como una hermana, por tu culpa la han raptado, no tienes idea de lo que te haría si hubiera muerto-

-pero no lo está!_ grito Itachi tratando de defenderse- no entiendes deja que te explique

-Neji…dijo la castaña corriendo hacia él y abrazándolo

-Tenten tu estas…-

-qué? pensaste que te iba a esperar para siempre!-

-no sé ni para que volviste-

-volví a salvarte a vida!-

-y como rayos sabia donde estaba!-

-creías que me iba a ir a si nada mas, no, deje a alguien que te cuidara, esa persona me informo sobre el secuestro, supuse que te traerían aquí y pues vine-

-oh, mandaste alguien a espiarme, perdonado!- dijo con sarcasmo la castaña

-Tenten yo-

-vámonos- dijo Ino al entender que la castaña le incomodaba la situación- Tenten está cansada, tenemos que reportar esto a la policía, vámonos-

-sí, vamos- la apoyo su novio

- ven Tenten te llevaremos al coche- dijo Hinata, todos (incluyendo a Itachi) se dirigieron a la camioneta, llegando a la casa de Sasuke, Tenten se metió a bañar, Itachi entro a su cuarto y todos los demás se quedaron en la sala

-que haremos?- pregunto preocupada matzuri

-hacer- pregunto la pelirrosa

-sí, quiero decir con el secuestro, que vamos a hacer?-

-pues ni modos que no ágamos nada- dijo Gaara

-si, pero tampoco vamos a llegar diciendo " la organización akatsuki rato a una amiga para preguntarle donde estaba Itachi, ah no tenemos pruebas", esto es demasiado problemático

-Shikamaru tiene razón- opino el rubio

-no importa… yo no me dare por vencida, yo voy a hacer que atrapen a esos mal nacidos- dijo molesta la rubia

-yo te apoyo- contesto el Hyuga

-bueno… quizá podamos volver a aquella bodega a ver si queda algo de evidencia-

-eso no será necesario- se oyó de lejos la voz del Uchiha mayor

-y tú qué quieres?- le pregunto indignado Sasuke

-pues antes de salvarle la vida a la querida Tenten, tome una que otra foto de Pein y Deidara, ellos no se dejaran hundir solo, se llevaran consigo a toda la organización—

-… done están esas fotos- dijo serio el Hyuga

-a quien tienen- dijo aventando les él sobre

-no creas que no sabemos porque haces esto- dijo la peli azul

-así…porque lo hago?-

-porque cuando capturen a los akatsuki te dejaran de perseguir-

-hmn.- quedo callado ante la conclusión de Hinata

-ya vine…-dijo callada Tenten

-Tenten- intento acercarse Itachi, pero ella solo se alejo

-por mas…por más que me moleste creo que ustedes dos deben hablar-dijo el Hyuga

-Neji…arigato-dándole un abrazo todos los chicos se retiraron dejando sola a Tenten con Itachi

-Tenten-

-Itachi no pretendo entender las causas por las cuales volviste, pero si me interesa saber el porqué …te fuiste-

-mira yo… no puedo-

-no puedes?-

-no puedo decirte-

-a que te refieres con que no puedes?, eres estúpido o qué?-

-no es eso, demonios!-dijo aporreando la mesa haciendo que unos papeles cayeran de la mesa

-que es esto?- dijo Tenten inclinándose para recogerlos

-akatsuki?, cuenta debida? " es fácil solo hay que… matar a la chica…

/flash back/

-Uchiha Sasuke?-

-sí, soy yo- dijo el moreno

- recibimos una llamada tuya diciendo que dos de tus miago sufrieron un atentado no?-

-así es- contesto

- y donde están tus amigos?-

-bueno uno está en operación la otra está aquí- respondió la pelirrosa

-yo soy Hinata hyuga, yo iba caminando con naruto cuando un sujeto apareció y dijo que buscaba a la heredera de la familia hyuga y me quiso disparar pero… pero- su voz se le corto y no pudo seguir hablando, Ino se acerco y la abrazo- dispararon a Naruto en vez de a ella- termino su frase

-puede describir a quien los ataco-

-si, el sujeto era alto, calvo y tenía una cicatriz extraña en el ojo…creo que en el ojo izquierdo era como… una cortada o algo así

….

Se acerco para ver quién era, y si era Itachi, escucho atentamente a lo que decían

-No me importa, como cometiste un error así- decía la voz de Itachi

-no lose, el chico…-decía una voz más gruesa, de un sujeto alto clavo y con cierta herida junto al ojo-

-que hará Peina ahora, el sabe todo sobre esto-dijo el señor alto

-no lose, ahora calla-le dijo Itachi-te llamare en la noche, nos vemos entonces – los dos sujetos se retiraron dejando a una Tenten confundida que pensaba

-en que se habrá metido Itachi…-

….

No no los toques a ellos-dijo comenzando a llorar-yo no sé donde esta, se fue en helicóptero con un sujeto y…-

-un sujeto?-

-sí, si, el era lato y calvo y tenía una mar…-

-una mar..?-

-una marca en el ojo izquierdo…- la chica se quedo pensativa

/fin del flash back/

-Itachi… tuviste algo que ver con el… el ataque a Naruto e Hinata?

-eh…-


	22. Chapter 22 La verdad y castigo

Lo prometido es deuda, y aquí les traigo el cap 22 ;D

Espero que les guste y lo disfruten :D

Bueno, sin mucho q decir además de gracias por todos sus comentarios por su apoyo, comprensión y fidelidad al seguir leyendo el fic ;D

Bueno me estoy poniendo cursi xD, cuídense y espero que de verdad les guste el cap

NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE

Cap.- 22 la vedad y castigo

-eh?-pregunto confuso el Uchiha mayor

-estas cartas coinciden con las fechas en las que Naruto e Hinata fueron atacados y lo que escriben en ellas…Itachi fuiste tú?-

-eh yo…-

-Itachi…-dijo comenzando a lagrimar-de verdad fuiste capaz de hacer algo como eso?-

-no es lo que parece-

-Itachi eres un mal nacido!-

-Tenten escúchame- dijo sujetándola de los brazos

-no suéltame! Por tu culpa casi muere naruto! SUELTAME!-

-Tenten-

-SUELTALA!- dijo el Uchiha menor entrando

-Sasuke- corrió Tenten hacia el

-Sasuke esto es entre ella y yo-

-ella no quiere seguir hablando contigo, quiero que te vayas inmediatamente de esta casa- Itachi vio la seriedad de su hermano así que se fue de esa casa, mientras los amigos de Tenten se retiraron poco a poco…

3 MESES DESPUES

Las cosas parecían volver a la normalidad, el akatsuki había sido arrestado y condenado a pasar el resto de sus días tras las rejas, Itachi también fue acusado y condenado pero solo a 5 años, ya que él fue quien proporciono la ubicación del akatsuki además de que se entrego, las cosas con los chicos iban bien, estaban a poco tiempo de que se graduaran y todos estaban emocionados, Tenten se sentía feliz al estar al lado e Neji, quien cada día amaba mas a Tenten

-Neji hola- dijo la castaña llegando a la escuela

-hola – contesto seriamente

-eh… te ocurre algo?-

-ah… bueno yo lo he pensado y creo que debería presentarte a mi tío-

-ah?-

-si quiero decir presentarte como mi novia oficial-

-oh… pero es que… tu tío me da miedo -

-si… a veces causa esa sensación en los demás, pero por favor quiero que lo conozcas-

-… bueno está bien…-

-gracias-

Llego el sábado día en el que Neji y Tenten se habían puesto de acuerdo para visitar a su tío, al llegar Tenten lucia unos pescadores cafés con una blusa roja y zapatos del mismo color

-como me veo?- pregunto nerviosa Tenten

-bellísima- le sonrió Neji

-haaa estoy tan nerviosa, mejor lo dejamos para otro día-

-no, no, no- dijo sujetándola del brazo

-pero que tal si no me acepta?-

-aceptarte?, si no le voy a pedir permiso, simplemente te voy a introducir como mi novia, le voy a informar, no le pienso pedir permiso-

-Neji…-

-ahora vamos- tomo su mano con delicadeza y la guio por los pasillos de la mansión Hyuga, Tenten solo lo miraba, estaba tan contenta de estar con Neji, el era perfecto para ella, era guapo, era sensible, junto a él se sentía protegida ella lo amaba, pero lo más importante es que el también la amaba

-llegamos- dijo Neji parando enfrente de una puerta, Tenten trago saliva y los dos entraron

-Hiashi… tengo que hablar contigo

-adelante- dijo calmadamente el anciano, pero una pequeña casi invisible mueca hiso al ver a Tenten entrar detrás de el

-y bien?- pregunto Hiashi, Tenten y Neji no soltaban sus manos, al contrario Tenten la apretaba mas

-quiero presentarte a…-

-Tenten Amma, de la familia Amma, un señor de escritorio e hija de una ama de casa-Tenten estaba a punto de reclamar cuando Neji dijo

-no hables de sus padres así!-dijo molesto-solo vengo a presentártela, quiero que estés informado que ella es mi novia, y que estés al tanto que no te estoy pidiendo permiso-y luego se escucho la risa de Hiashi

-Neji, Neji, Neji…pobre de ti, aunque a mí no me importara que ella estuviera contigo, aun así no puede ser-

-de que estás hablando-dijo aun mas enfurecido

-Neji-susurro Tenten tratando de tranquilizarlo

-Neji, tú tienes 18, ya vas a salir de la prepa, estas en una edad que según nuestra familia ya debes empezar a pensar con quien te casaras, y eso es lo que harás-

-en ese caso elijo a Tenten-

-ah…- dijo sorprendida Tenten

-se nota que no estás al tanto de cómo son los matrimonios en esta familia-

-que, que está diciendo señor Hyuga?- hablo Tenten por primera vez imaginándose lo peor

-los matrimonios aquí ya están arreglados, y tu ya tienes tu pareja destinada, es hermosa no te preocupes, a si que dejaras esta tontería con Tenten, y conocerás a tu prometida-antes de cualquiera de los os pudiera reclamar Hiashi continuo- adelante Izurieta-al terminar se abrió la puerta y una joven entro

-EH!- gritaron Neji y Tenten


	23. Chapter 23 Izurieta

Siento no haber subido cap antes, pero aquí les traiigo el 23, solo 3 mas y la historia se acaba D: hahaha disfruten y MUCHSISIMAS gracias por todos sus comentarios, se los agradesco de TODO corazón ;D bueno les deje para que leean

NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE

Cap. .-23- Izurieta

-O_O Tenten?-pregunto incrédulo Neji

-si?-pregunto igual de crédula

-es-

-si…es-

-ES IGUAL A TI-

-ES IGUAL A MI-gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo

-eh… hola- contesto nerviosa la chica al tiempo en que se sonrojaba

-ah… hola- respondió Neji sonrojándose

-NEJI!-dijo Tenten pegándole en el hombro

-perdón, peo es igual a ti-

-yo no soy ella-

-cierto, tío, no me importa que tanto se parezca a Tenten no pienso casarme con ella-

-Neji-kun…porque…porque no?- dijo Izurieta

-eh… porque... lo que pasa es que…-dijo nervioso Neji, no podía tratarla mal, sentiría que trataba mal a Tenten

-Neji, si tanto te gusta y tanto te pone nervioso quédate con ella!- dijo enfurecida Tenten saliendo de aquella habitación

-listo Neji, parece que el problema está resuelto- dijo de forma burlesca Hiashi

-cállate!-dijo saliendo del cuarto en busca de Tenten

-hay no sabes como me choca tener que fingir ser la dulce y tímida da Izurieta- dijo la chica asiendo comillas con sus dedos

-no te preocupes, eso es solo hasta que Neji se case contigo-

-espero que eso sea pronto-dijo cruzada de brazos

Mientras Tenten salía de la mansión hyuga y caminaba por la calle

-"solo porque se parezca a mí, no quiere decir que soy yo, yo…nunca eh podido hacer que le se sonrojo y ella, con tan solo hablarle…el-

-TENTEN!-se oyó mientras alguien sujetaba bruscamente su brazo y la giraba para quedar cara a cara

-Neji…-

-porque te molestas tanto?-

-como que porque!-

-pues sí, yo no le dije nada malo-

-pues es…-bajo la mirada-te sonrojaste con tan solo oír su voz, y te pusiste nervioso con ella, y eso nunca ha pasado conmigo- entonces sintió una suave mano tomar su barbilla y alzar su cara

-boba, no tienes ni idea de que tan nervioso me pongo a tu lado, cada vez que salimos, tengo miedo de que algo salga mal y la cita se arruine, cada vez que estas a mi lado y volteo a ver a otra parte es porque me sonrojo, cada vez que tus labios tocan los míos siento que mi corazón late a mil por hora…nadie, no importa cuánto se parezca a ti va a hacer que sienta lo mismo, que al estar contigo-

-Neji…-

-Tenten te amo…-

-también te amo-dijo escondiendo su cabeza en su pecho mientras él la envolvía en un abrazo…

-que vamos a hacer con Izurieta?-pregunto la castaña

-nada… no pienso casarme con nadie que no seas tú-

-ah…-Tenten se sonrojo de inmediato y abrazo fuertemente a Neji mientras los labios de ambos se juntaban en un tierno beso-arigato Neji-

-ven vamos-dijo sujetando su mano, y los dos empezaron a caminar por la calle…

Tiempo después

Un chico de unos 18 años correa por una calle, el chico era alto poseedor de unos ojos dorados y una cabellera negra, corría para llegar a cierta prepa, ese día era su graduación y ya llegaba tarde

Del otro lado de la calle una chica corría, su pelo amarrado en una coleta alta, ojos color chocolate y un cabello castaño, al igual que el chico anterior, llegaba tarde para su graduación así que corría a mil por hora

En un punto en que ambos iban a entrar a la prepa, chocaron, haciendo que ambos cayeran en el suelo

-Gomen, gomen, gomen- decía el chico preocupado de que algo le hubiera pasado a la chica

-no…no hay problema-

-de verdad lo siento-decía el chico mientras se paraba y le extendía la mano a la chica para que se parara

-gracias- decía tomando la mano y parándose

-llegas tarde?-

-si… es que no me levante-

-bueno no eres la única-

-es me alegra^^-

-bueno tengo que ir a mi salón-

-si… yo también, apropósito cómo te llamas?-

-mi nombre es Kenta-

-mucho gusto… bueno adiós- dijo empezando a alejarse cuando oyó un grito

-y tú?-

-yo?...yo soy TENTEN!-dijo devolviéndole el grito y entrando a su salón-ohaio, puedo pasar- dijo a su maestro Kakashi que sin más la dejo pasar

-bueno chicos-comenzó el profesor- este es el ultimo día que estaremos todos en este salón y tengo que decirles, que ustedes… han sido uno de mis mejores grupo y que me alegro de haber sido su maestro, y cuento con todos ustedes para que sean unos grandes profesionistas o lo que sea en su vida… estoy tan orgullosos de ustedes…así que buena suerte y trabajen duro! GAMBARE!-

-HAI!-gritaron todos los alumnos y todos se pusieron e pies, dándose abrazos, algunos incluso llorando, la castaña solo veía todo con cierta melancolía, por lo que dejo escapar un lagrima

-no te preocupes amor-dijo Neji abrazándola- por lo menos nos tenemos uno al otro-

-si…-

-etto… chico lamento interrumpirlos-dijo una de sus compañera

-que pasa ayumi?-pregunto Tenten-

-Neji te buscan en la puerta-dijo señalando cierta copia de Tenten

-eh! Que hace esa aquí?- dijo ciertamente alterada Tenten

-de seguro Hiashi la mando-

-m…-

-gracias ayumi, ahorita regreso-dijo dirigiendo se a la castaña- Izurieta…que haces aquí?-

-bueno…me pidió tu tio que viniera, para ver si después…después de clases me acompañarías a…ver el pastel-

-el paste?-

-si Neji-kun…para nuestra…nuestra boda- dijo sonrojándose

-eh?...Izurieta…tu y yo, no nos vamos a casar-

-Neji…-dijo empezando a sollozar

-eh!' no Izurieta cálmate-

-que tengo de malo, de verdad…no sirvo para nada-dijo empezando a ser un show en el que todos del salón habían enfocado sus ojos

-no es eso-

-Neji, dile que se calme-dijo Tenten acercándose a el

-Tenten-chan-dijo Izurieta limpiándose sus lágrimas-

-ah… si?-

-yo… yo amo a Neji-kun!-dijo casi en grito

-EH!-gritaron todos los del salón

-y…yo me casare con él!

-EH!-

-Izurieta…-dijo Neji tratando de sacarla del salón

-Tenten, te nombro oficialmente como…como mi rival-dijo sin quitar su tono amable

-O_O- Tenten quedo atónita, que le pasaba a esa chica?-muy bien…-dijo Tenten, peor te advierto que no voy a perder-

-yo tampoco-se defendió la copia de la castaña

-chicas…-trato de calmar el ambiente el Hyuga

-pero te reitero…que amo más que a nada en el mundo a Neji, que yo daría lo que sea por el-

-Tenten…-menciono asombrado el ojiperla

-Muy bien Tenten!-gritaba la pelirrosa

-eso es Tenten!-gritaba Ino

-CUENTAS CON NOSOTROS-gritaban todos sus amigos

-eh… arigato-dijo sonrojada Tenten al darse cuenta que todo la había escuchado


	24. Chapter 24 Corazones rotos

Cap.- 24 Corazones rotos

Tenten caminaba rumbo a la sala de maestros ya que se le había olvidado recoger su boleta de calificaciones, al llegar se encontró con cierto chico que había conocido mas temprano

-Tenten cierto?-

-hai^^ y tu eres Kenta no?-

-si^^-

-a dónde vas?-

-a la sala de maestros, parece que no me entregaron mi carta de buena conducta-

-es una equivocación?...o será que no te portas muy bien?-dijo en forma de broma

-je^^, no puedo decir que soy una alumno estrella-

-ja^^no te preocupes no eres el único-

-oye, y tu porque estás aquí?-

-como llegue tarde no me dieron mis calificaciones- dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca

-bueno, entonces vamos?-pregunto Kenta, Tenten solo asintió con la cabeza

Mientras tanto en el patio de la escuela, debajo de un árbol se encontraba cierto Hyuga, quien tenía los ojos cerrados, esperando que cierta persona llegara

-como te fue?-pregunto el ojiperla

-mm, pues más o menos-respondió la castaña

-como que más o menos, no dijiste que te esforzarías?-

-hice lo que pude!-

-no es suficiente-dijo el Hyuga alzando la voz

-HIASHI HUGA NO ME HABLES ASI-respondió gritando Izurieta

-no me hables asi-respondio mas tranquilo

-pues no me presiones, si ese chico está enamorado no hay mucho que yo pueda hacer-

-si él está enamorado, lo único que tienes que hacer es decepcionar a la chica-

-ah?-

-ya verás-dijo guiñándole el ojo, y volviendo a su pose anterior la chica solo se sentó junto a él y cerro sus ojos

Con Neji y Tenten

-eh…Tenten?-

-si?-

-me preguntaba si vas a hacer algo esta noche-

-m… pues no tengo planes-

-qué tal si salimos en la noche?-

-sí, me parece bien-dijo sonriendo—

-entonces te paso a buscar a las… 8?-

-si, a las 8^^-

-bueno me tengo que ir, tengo unos deberes-

-está bien…nos vemos al rato-dijo depositando un tierno beso en sus labios

-adiós-se despidió el Hyuga y desapareció por la calle, Tenten solo se dio la vuelta y fue a su casa, al llegar se recostó en su cama y cayó en un profundo sueño, luego de unas horas un sonido la despertó, era el tono de su celular, al abrir vio un mensaje que decía:

"lo siento, no voy a poder pasar por ti, será que puedas venir tu a mi casa, de verdad lo siento mucho, y si puedes que sea a las 7?, por favor de verdad quiero verte"

Neji

-hay Neji…- suspiro la castaña mientras enviaba un mensaje afirmativo, al checar la hora se dio cuenta que eran las 6, así que decidió comenzar a vestirse, no sabía que ponerse, quería verse lo más linda para él, para su único amor, mientras escogía su ropa, se puso a pensar lo afortunada que era ella, con el novio mas especial de todos, ella lo amaba, pero más importante para ella, el la amaba, decidió ponerse un vestido verde lima que le llegaba encima de la rodilla, al terminar de arreglarse bajo por las escaleras, Sasuke le entrego una bolsa con unos videojuegos que tenia que devolver, Tenten intento no llevarlo, pero Sasuke insistió así que se rindió y los tomo, salió de su casa y emprendió el camino para la mansión Hyuga, estaba emocionada, la primera noche…la primera que pasaría con Neji…eso la llenaba de nervios, pero de mucha alegría

En la mansión Hyuga

Neji comenzaba a vestirse cuando alguien toco la puerta y entro

-Neji-kun me preguntaba si…ah!-grito cierta castaña dándose la vuelta-gomen…no sabía que estabas medio desnudo

-eh…no es nada, solo no tengo mi camisa-

-entonces…está bien si veo?-pregunto nerviosa Izurieta

-eh…-pero antes de que el chico pudiera responder ella ya estaba frente a él-que…que necesitas?-dijo nervioso el chico, demonios porque esa chica tenía que parecerse tanto a Tenten

-eh…y o me preguntaba si había alguna posibilidad de que salgamos esta noche?-dijo acercándose aun mas a el

-eh..lo siento no puedo, saldré hoy con Tenten-dijo intentando alejarse de ella

-pero…yo solo quiero estar contigo-dijo acercándose aun mas a el…si eso era posible

-eh…Izurieta-dijo sujetándola de los hombros

DING DONG xD

-hola Neji^^-dijo sonriendo Tenten

-mmm… no soy Neji-dijo Hiashi al salir de la oscuridad

-eh...Gomen gomen-respondio poniéndose nerviosa-está Neji?-

-si… está en su cuarto-

-eh…puedo?-

-adelante-

-gracias-dijo pasando rápidamente

-Te amo, porque no lo entiendes?-

-lo siento yo solo quiero a Tenten-

-pero… ya no puedo más… gomen Neji

-gomen?-

-si…gomen-con este último comentario se impulso para adelante causando que sus labios chocaran, entonces se escucho el ruido de algo cayéndose, ambos se separaron rápidamente, al voltear pudieron ver a cierta castaña con los ojos abiertos como platos, una lagrima amenazaba por caer de su rostro

-Tenten…-susurro el castaño

-creo que hago un mal tercio-dijo mas para ella, que para ellos, luego salió corriendo de esa habitación

-gomen…gomen, soy una boba-dijo sollozando Izurieta

-no te preocupes-el hyuga se puso una camisa y corrió en dirección a teten dejando a una Izurieta con una sonrisa triunfante en el rostro

En la calle la chica seguía corriendo sin ninguna dirección en particular

-TENTEN!-se oyó desde lejos, ella solo acelero el paso, pero alguien sujeto su muñeca impidiendo que siguiera

-SUELTAME!-dijo separándose de él y quedando frente a frente

-Tenten lo has entendido todo mal…-

-todo mal dices?, que hay de mal entendido en verte a ti besando a Izurieta!-

-eh…-

-como pensé, no tienes respuesta-

-cierto pero, todo fue un error, yo te quiero a ti y ella no es nada para mí-

-si crees que luego de ver eso te voy a creer como si nada estás loco!-

-Tenten por favor-

-no Neji! nada, soy una estúpida al cree que alguien como tú de verdad sentiría algo por mi!-

-yo te amo!-

-cállate! todos me dejan sola, todos me traicionan, ya no quiero verte nunca más!-lagrimas escaparon de su rostro

-pero…-

-TE ODIO! la primera vez que de verdad siento algo tan fuerte por alguien… esa persona…esa persona me engaña, no quiero volver a verte Neji… sal de mi vida, te odio te odio!-esas palabras atravesaron el corazón del hyuga como si fueran lanzas

-No Tenten, no digas eso, yo te amo, no me dejes-

-deja de actuar… ahora puedes irte con Izurieta!-

-NO QUIERO A NADIE QUE NO SEAS TU!-dijo jalándola hacia él y obligándola a besarlo, pero lo único que recibió a cambio fue un golpe que hiso que callera al suelo

-no me toques… no quiero volver a llorar por un hombre… y menos por uno que ame tanto…Neji…yo te ame como no tienes idea, porque…porque me traicionas así…, ya nunca volveré a caer en tu juego-

-Tenten-

-YA NO MAS!-dicho esto se dio la vuelta y continuo con su carreara, corrió como nunca lo había hecho, hasta que el choque con un persona la paro

-eh..Gomen-

-Tenten?-la castaña vio para arriba y pudo divisar una cara familiar

-Kenta?-

-que haces por aquí?, oye…estuviste llorando?-

-Kenta…-no pudo mas, lo abrazo, necesitaba conforme, el chico confundido no supo qué hacer así que solo le devolvió el abrazo dejando que la castaña se desahogara en su pecho, esa noche Tenten se prometió dejar todo sentimiento por el Hyuga, no volvería a caer por él, ella le había entregado todo, el le partió el corazón en el momento en que beso a su copia, no quería verle nunca… nunca más…


	25. Chapter 25 El camino para olvidarte

Cap.-25- El camino para olvidarte

El sol salía poco a poco, los rayos de sol empezaron a atravesar la ventana de la castaña lo que hiso que empezara a abrir los ojos, los cuales tenía rojos por haber llorado toda la noche…de repente recuerdos empezaron a pasar por su mente

/flash back/

TENTEN!-se oyó desde lejos, ella solo acelero el paso, pero alguien sujeto su muñeca impidiendo que siguiera

-SUELTAME!-dijo separándose de él y quedando frente a frente

-Tenten lo has entendido todo mal…-

-todo mal dices?, que hay de mal entendido en verte a ti besando a Izurieta!-

-eh…-

-como pensé, no tienes respuesta-

-cierto pero, todo fue un error, yo te quiero a ti y ella no es nada para mí-

-si crees que luego de ver eso te voy a creer como si nada estás loco!-

-Tenten por favor-

-no Neji! nada, soy una estúpida al cree que alguien como tú de verdad sentiría algo por mi!-

-Que haces por aquí?, oye…estuviste llorando?-

-Kenta…-no pudo mas, lo abrazo, necesitaba conforme, el chico confundido no supo qué hacer así que solo le devolvió el abrazo dejando que la castaña se desahogara en su pecho, esa noche Tenten se prometió dejar todo sentimiento por el Hyuga, no volvería a caer por él, ella le había entregado todo, el le partió el corazón en el momento en que beso a su copia, no quería verle nunca… nunca más…

-Tenten te ocurre algo-

-no quiero quedarme sola kenta, no quiero!-

-no te preocupes… yo estoy aquí-

-arigato….-

/fin del flash back/

La puerta sonó, y alguien entro por ella

-Tenten!-

-Sasuke…-

-te encuentras mejor?-

-a... hmn- dijo asintiendo con la cabeza

-kenta me lo conto-

-kenta?, lo conociste?, pero cuando?-

-ayer, el te trajo, no te acuerdas?-

-no… si fuera por mí me olvidaría de todo lo que paso ayer-

-siento que te pasara… pues eso-

-es que…de verdad no lo puedo creer-

-tranquila, todo estará mejor-

-yo… yo confié en el- consenso a llorar- le di mi todo, yo lo amo!-

-Tenten….- se acerco a su amiga y la abrazo, hai Tenten lloro, al parecer todavía le quedaban lagrimas que derramar

- siento mucho esto Sasuke, solo te traigo problemas-

-no, tu eres como una hermana, yo me encargo de cuidarte^^-

-arigato…-

-no te preocupes, pero la verdad…creo que deberías hablar con él, ya sea para reconciliarse o para acabar con su relación por siempre-

-no sé, yo no quiero verlo-

-lo tienes que hacer, si no, no podrás continuar con tu vida-

-mm…-

-bueno voy a preparar el desayuno- dicho esto, se paro y salió de la habitación, Tenten se quedo pensando en lo que Sasuke había dicho "continuar con mi vida…" pensó la chica, no podía, no quería imaginar su vida sin el… pero debía, se lo había prometido a ella misma

Mientras tanto en la mansión Hyuga

Un chico de cabello oscuro y muy largo despertaba, los rayos de sol lo molestaban por lo que lo obligaba a despertarse, una vez levantado se dio cuenta de que todo había sido real, realmente había preparado todo para pasarla bien con ella, realmente la había besado a otra y realmente le había roto el corazón a su chica ideal, el solo recordarlo le partía el alma, entro a la ducha, dejando que agua fría lo cubriera, pensaba como solucionaría ese problema, explicarle lo que paso no sería el gran problema, buscar la manera de que ella aceptara hablar con el seria el verdadero lio, salió de la ducha, de repente se acordó de lo que paso en esa ducha hacia ya un tiempo… de lo que paso ese día, dejo de pensar en eso, no quería torturarse a el mismo, llego a su cuarto y se cambio y escucho que alguien tocara la puerta, se dirigió a ella sin ánimos y la abrió, no espero si quiera que un empleado lo haga, al abrir la puerta pudo divisar a una castaña, a su querida castaña

-Tenten…-

-hola, puedo pasar?- dijo de una manera fría. Incluso más fría que Neji

-claro- dejo que la chica pasar y entraron a la sala

-Neji, no vine a reconciliarnos, vine porque quiero terminar esto en paz, no quiero odiarte por qué no puedo, así que e decidido terminar esto como amigos-

-Yo no quiero que esto termine

-eso debiste pensarlo antes de besar...besar a…Izurieta-

-Yo…-

-no quiero explicaciones-dijo poniéndose de pie, el Hyuga la imito,- yo oficialmente termino con esta relación ahorita, lo siento- puso su mano en forma de saludo

-recuerdas…cuando yo te dije lo que sentía, te dije que nunca te dejaría sola a menos que tu lo quisieras, y por lo visto eso quieres, y si esto te va ser feliz, por mi… esta…esta…está bien-dijo estrechando su mano, ambos aguantaban las lagrimas, ninguno quería expresar debilidad,

-Sayonara Neji- dio la vuelta y se retiro de la mansión, Neji cayó al sofá y puso su cara entre sus manos, no pudo mas, pequeñas y silenciosas lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos, ahora lo entendía… la había perdido por siempre…

Tenten llegaba a las afueras de la casa de os Hyuga, no quería mirar para atrás, siguió caminando, y al igual que con el Hyuga, lagrimas caían de su rostro, siguió caminando dejando atrás cada sentimiento por él.

Unos 6 mese pasaron, el hyuga se dirigía a la oficina de Hiashi

-Que paso Neji?-

-quiero informarte que yo… acepto casarme con Izurieta- su To se impresiono, nunca peso que sería tan fácil convencerlo

-muy bien, cuando?-

-cuando sea-

-está bien, arreglare todo-

-gracias- Neji se retiro de la oficina de su tío, después de penarlo, el no se imaginaba una vida sin Tenten, y si casarse con Izurieta era la forma más parecida de conseguirlo, lo haría.


	26. Chapter 26 La bodaEsta vez si sera

Bueno, hemos llegado al final de este fic, realmente estoy agradecida con todos los que leyeron muchísimas gracias por su apoyo y espero que el final como TODO el fic les haya gustado, pronto subiire otro fic, que de igual manera espero que leean, muchisisisisiismas gracias por todo fue un verdadero GUSTO tener lectores tan buenos y agradables como todos los que leeyeron y comentarion o solo leeyeron o solo comentaron xD hahahah gracias, sin mas les dejo el ulttiimo capitulo, disfrútenlo y de nueva cuenta gracias…

NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE

LOS AMOO!

Cap.- 26 La boda/ esta vez… si será: felices para siempre ULTIMO CAPITULO

Nos encontramos un 2 de julio, día en que Neji y Tenten pudieran estar festejando dos años… pero esta no es la ocasión, hoy se celebrarla boda de Neji Hyuga con Izurieta Bucareli, Teten estaba al tanto de esto, ese día se encontraba en una parque con su amigo…Kenta, ciertamente se encontraba melancólica, no importaba cuanto tiempo había pasado ella no podía sacarse a Neji de su corazón…

-Tenten?-

-ah…que pasa?- dijo despertando de su sueño

-estas trise verdad?-

-eh.. Yo-

-te conozco, todos irán a la boda, Sasuke, sakura, Hinata, naruto, Ino…todos, de verdad no quieres ir?-

-no…de verdad que es lo último que quiero-

-por qué?-

-eh.. Cómo?-

-tal vez tu no sepas porque, pero yo si-

-Kenta de que hablas?-

-si tú fueras…cuando el padre digiera hable ahora o calle para siempre, tú te opondrías, no es así?-

-Yo…-

-Tenten, tu sabes lo que siento por ti, nunca te lo eh ocultado, y créeme que hubo ocasiones en las que de verdad creía que lo nuestro podía ser, pero no se puede, tu Y Neji están destinados, así como tú no te has olvidado de él, estoy seguro que él nunca deja de pensar en ti…-

-Kenta…-

-piénsalo bien, de verdad vas a dejar que tu amor de vida se valla, que se case con otra, que pase las noches como otra-

-eso lo decidí hace tiempo, ya no puedo retractarme-

- todavía estas a tiempo, claro que puedes… tu lo amas, lucha por el, no dejes que se te escape, se sincera contigo, solo con el fuiste realmente feliz-

-pero y si el ya no me ama?, no creo poder soportarlo, yo lo rechace, no merezco otra oportunidad-

- después de todo lo que te a pasado, no crees que mereces otra oportunidad, toda persona merece otra oportunidad…-

-yo…de verdad yo…-empezaba a llorar-nunca lo pude olvidar verdad?, siempre lo eh amado y por más que me lo niegue nunca dejare de hacerlo…-

En la mansión Hyuga cierto castaño se ponía su corbata, "el gran día" había llegado

-Neji- entro Naruto

-Naruto, viniste-

-todos vinieron…-

-incluso…-

-no, ella no vino-

-ah… pues que lastima-dijo volteando a ver el espejo que se encontraba frente a él y siguió acomodándose la corbata

-Neji, estás seguro de lo que quieres hacer-

-sí, ya lo eh pensado, y creo que es hora de superar a Tenten-

-Neji, admítelo, tu nuca podrás superarla, la amas, más que a nada, todos sabemos que el amor que se tenían, y que aun se siguen teniendo es muy fuerte, algo que nunca se va a acabar –

-eso no es cierto, estoy olvidándola-

-Neji ya no te engañes!-dijo gritando y jalando para que el hyuga lo mirara a los ojos- dime si hay una noche, un día, es más un momento en que no pienses en ella, dime alguna vez has amado a alguien más!, no puedes, la única que puede hacer que te enamores es ella, que llores, que rías, que te humilles a ti mismo, no hay otra!, nadie ha hecho que tu actúes raro o nervioso, solo Tenten, y sabes porque, porque tú y ella están destinados a estar juntos, de verdad te negaras esa felicidad , ella …estoy seguro que ella te sigue amando, apostaría mi vida en eso-

-porque te empeñas tanto en decirme esto?-

-porque no quiero que dos de mis amigos más preciado arruinen su vida, viviendo con alguien que no quieren-

-Naruto…-

-solo…solo piénsalo- dicho esto se dio la vuelta y el rubio se alejo, Neji no quería pensar en eso, sabía que el rubio tenía toda la razón, pero no quería…Tenten había decidido alejarse, no quería causarse a el mismo ni mucho menos a ella daño, seguiría con lo planeado… nada cambiaria

De vuelta con Tenten ( en esta parte les recomiendo mucho que escuchen la canción de David Archuleta.-You can, hasta el fin del capítulo, lo hace más emotivo^^)

-Tienes razón kenta…yo lo amo-dijo posando una sonrisa- lo amo, lo amo, LO AMO!- sin previo aviso se puso de pie y salió corriendo

-Tenten!- grito kenta pero ella ya se había ido, Kenta sonrió para sí mismo, desde esa banca, donde Neji y Tenten habían estado juntos varias veces, le deseó felicidad a la chica, aunque él sentía algo por ella, el comprendía que su amor no era tan fuerte como el de Neji por ella.

En el jardín Hyuga, todo estaba listo para la boda, un gran arco decoraba el altar, en las sillas se encontraban ya los invitados, Neji ya se encontraba en el altar y la música para la salida de Izurieta empezó a sonar, al salir llevaba un hermoso vestido blanco, su parecido a Tenten era increíble, como desearía que en lugar de Izurieta Tenten fuera la que estuviera en ese vestido, pero no era así.

Por las calles una castaña corría por las calles, nunca había corrido más rápido que en aquella ocasión, Kenta tenía razón, toda persona merece una segunda oportunidad, se daría a ella y a él una segunda oportunidad de amarse, de verdad lo amaba y nunca lo dejaría de hacer así que no dejaría pasar su felicidad de largo…

-estamos aquí reunidos para celebrar la boda de Neji e Izurieta, comencemos-

-yo Izurieta me comprometo a amarte siempre, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la pobreza y en la riqueza-

-eh… yo Neji me comprometo a lo mismo- dijo sin más el Hyuga, sus amigo sentían un poco de lastima por él, el no la amaba, ellos no querían ver a su amigo cometiendo el peor error de sus vida, Hinata lloraba en el pecho de Naruto, no quería ver eso…

"Neji, espera, ya voy para allá" pensaba mientras subía escaleras para la mansión.

-Izurieta aceptas a Neji Hyuga como tu esposo?-

- acepto-

-y tu, Neji aceptas a Izurieta Bucareli como tu esposa?-

-eh...yo acep…-

-NEJI!- grito desde la parte de atrás una castaña, esto provoco que todos los invitados voltearan a ver, el, la miro sorprendido, de verdad estaba ella ahí?, quería correr hacia ella y besarla, se miraban fijamente, en eso Neji soltó las manos de Izurieta

-Neji que estás haciendo?- dijo casi en susurro Hiashi, quien se había acercado a el

-Lo siento tío… yo no la amo, nunca lo hare, no quiero casarme con ella, lo siento Izurieta…-empujo a su tío de su camino emprendió a paso rápido su caminata hacia Tenten, esta también se acercaba a él, (tengo que mencionar que es un pasillo bastante largo xD) ambos empezaron a correr, al estar más cerca Tenten se tiro a los brazos del ojiperla, se besaron como si nunca lo hubieran hecho, se extrañaban más de lo que las palabras podían decir, y eso lo estaban demostrando con sus actos en ese momento, los invitados los observaban perplejos, a ellos dos no les importaba solo querían que ese momento no se acabara, sus labios se separaron pero sus cuerpos no se querían soltar

-Neji…- dijo entre lagrimas- no quiero separarme de ti, no puedo… yo te amo, y siempre lo hare, no quiero que me dejes-

-yo nunca lo he hecho, siempre pienso en ti-

-lo siento, siento haber exagerado las cosas y haber terminado contigo, me retracto de todo, solo quiero que me ames y que nunca te separes de mi-

-nunca lo hare, estaré contigo siempre, siempre, siempre-

-te amo-

-y yo a ti- dicho esto sus labios se volvieron a juntar, demostrando su amor con ese solo acto

-ESO ES CHICOS!-grito un imperativo rubio, la felicidad lo inundaba a él y a todos sus amigos quienes aplaudían y gritaban por ver que todo estaba ya bien, Hinata seguía llorando, pero esta vez de felicidad, su primo y su mejor amiga estaban al fin ya juntos, estaba segura que nada los separaría a partir de ahora.

-te amo Tenten-

-y yo a ti Neji-juntaron sus frentes, y ahí frente a todos los invitados se juraron amor para siempre…-

Un mes después se casaron, un año después tuvieron a su primer hijo a quien llamaron Naruto Kenta Hyuga Amma, a honor a los del mismo nombre, por abrirles los ojos al último instante, con quienes estarían eternamente agradecidos.

Naruto e Hinata al igual se casaron, tienen ya dos hijos, uno Tenten Uzumaki y el otro Jiraya Uzumaki.

Ino y shikamaru igual se habían casado, ellos tenían a un recién nacido, su nombre era Asuma Nara

Sakura y Sasuke aun estaban en planes de boda.

Matzuri y Gaara casado y con 3 hijos, Temari, Kankuro y Gaara sabaku no.

En cuanto a Itachi salió de la cárcel al cumplir su condena, su relación con Tenten mejoro, pero ahora solo eran amigos, este conoció a cierta chica de nombre Konan, con quien ahora vive un lindo romance.

Nuestros protagonistas se encuentran viviendo muy felices, nunca se arrepintieron de nada de lo que pasaron, eso solo había hecho que su amor fuera más fuerte, todas las pruebas que pasaron nunca las olvidarían, los momentos tristes, felices, eran preciados para ellos, su amor era más fuerte que nada en el mundo, prueba de ello era su hijo, a quien amaban con todo su corazón…

Así termina nuestra historia, con un final feliz, cierto que muchas pruebas vienen en camino para los Hyuga Amma, pero ellos los superaran…

"-Neji…gracias por darme la confianza de volver a amar-"

-Tenten Cap.- 19-

"-NO QUIERO A NADIE QUE NO SEAS TU!-dijo jalándola hacia él"

- Neji Cap.- 24-

"-te amo Tenten-

-y yo a ti Neji-juntaron sus frentes, y ahí frente a todos los invitados se juraron amor para siempre…-"

- Neji y Tenten Cap.- 26-


End file.
